Luna Sangrienta
by LadyLoba
Summary: Crímenes monstruosos como Londres nunca había tenido noticia. Scottland Yard desconoce las pistas y solamente Sherlock Holmes podría atrapar al asesino antes de que siga con su rastro de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**LUNA SANGRIENTA**

_CAPÍTULO 1: LAS "SIN-NOMBRE"._

El aplastante silencio de la noche era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Solamente el murmullo lejano de calles menos silenciosas (y, bastaba decirlo, más peligrosas) mantenían a Londres totalmente despierta.

Por el camino silencioso y oscuro entre unos antros de aspecto abandonado y unas casas desoladas, una mujer caminaba arrastrando su vestido rojo. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, bonitos pero agotados y tristes ojos del color de las avellanas, y los labios teñidos del color de la sangre. Intentaba en vano permanecer de pie, caminando de un lado a otro con expresión perdida. ¿Qué buscaba? Nadie lo sabía; era como un fantasma triste y bonito extraviado en la multitud.

Con un gesto de angustia se quitó los largos cabellos del rostro y siguió su camino, ignorando a otras compañeras desgraciadas que, como ella, cada noche rondaban las calles de aquél horrendo distrito con sus vestidos pequeños, padeciendo frío, golpes, humillaciones, hambre y dolor. Eso, pensó, era lo que no veían los demás. Pensó en aquéllas mujeres bonitas, de peinados elaborados y vestidos hermosos, siempre radiantes y siempre dichosas; pensó en los agentes de Scottland Yard, y no le quedó la menor duda de que ni esas finas señoritas ni esos hombres de la ley habían conocido las vejaciones que ella y sus amigas debieron de pasar.

En la vuelta de la esquina, se encontró con una mujer de cabello revuelto, con largos mechones canosos que se revolvía de frío en el suelo. La miró con fijeza y pesar; le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que amaba y a quien hace tiempo no veía. Imaginó que sus padres le prohibieron hablarle o volverla a ver, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que aún la amaba. Se preguntó si estaría bien en su casa, si no estaría pasando frío (en pleno mes de octubre, las noches eran heladas), si había comido bien aquél día, si era feliz…

Aquélla mujer y ella misma eran hermanas del mismo dolor. Eran aquellas que los poetas exacerbados llamaban tan tranquilamente "Las Sin-nombre".

Dobló la esquina y se sentó al lado del callejón, para poder ocultarse de cualquier malnacido que quisiera importunarla. Sacó de su corpiño el bolsito de cuentas en el que guardaba su dinero. Lo revolvió con los dedos temblorosos y sacó las monedas; las colocó sobre su regazo y comenzó a contarlas. Sonrió: tenía ya diez libras. Haber ahorrado aquéllos días le había hecho mucho bien.

Pero ahora, ¿cómo le entregaría aquéllas monedas? Sabía que sus padres no dejarían que aceptara dinero de una prostituta (rió amargamente al recordar a esa pareja tan recta y abnegada), y decidió comprarle algo. Le entregaría al obsequio por la noche, cuando nadie pudiera verla.

-¡Swan! –le llamó una de sus amigas. La aludida levantó la mirada, ocultando el dinero.

-Hola, Giselle. –respondió.

-¿No irás de vuelta ahora? Hay muchos clientes pasando por ahí.

-Hmm… iré al rato, Giselle, no me siento bien ahora. –mintió Swan.

-Como quieras, pero date prisa. Recuerda que Lauren siempre atrapa a los mejores primero. –dijo Giselle, quien prosiguió su camino.

Swan guardó las monedas en el saquito de cuentas, y mientras lo hacía, se topó con un objeto olvidado. Era un pedazo de papel. Lo sustrajo, lo miró intentando recordar qué era, y al reconocer su propia letra sonrió aliviada. Guardó el papel junto con las monedas y se puso de pie, lista para volver a ésa espantoso lugar que tanto odiaba.

Dio un par de pasos fuera del callejón, sintiendo el bolso de cuentas encajarse en su pecho, bien oculto en su corpiño, mientras hacía fantasiosos castillos en el aire de lo que podría comprar con diez libras.

Pero de ese par de pasos, no pasó a más.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Una mano fuerte la sujetó de un brazo mientras una segunda mano le tapaba la boca. Swan abrió los ojos, horrorizada, mientras era oculta dentro del oscuro callejón. La mano que la sujetaba del brazo la soltó, pero cuando estaba a escasos segundos de huir, la misma mano volvió, sujetando un cuchillo que le cruzó sin más por el cuello.

Sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas, reflejando su horror y su dolor. Su cuerpo cayó como fardo, sintiendo la cálida sangre bañando su pecho. Miró hacia el cielo, el débil fragmento de luz que reflejaba la luna. Una segunda cuchillada (mucho más dolorosa que la otra) cayó en un sitio cercano a su estómago; hubiera gritado de no ser por su garganta, pero al menos, cuando el filo del cuchillo dejó de hundirse en su piel, Swan dejó de sufrir para siempre.

El desconocido la miró, con los ojos hermosos y congelados para la eternidad en la luna del cielo londinense, con su alma recién partida, y libre, por fin, de los sufrimientos que había pasado en la Tierra. En ese mundo en el cual no tenía identidad, donde todos la conocían simplemente como la "sin nombre".


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2: J.L DE HORSE ROAD STREET_

-Holmes.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Las nueve y algo de la mañana, seguramente.

-Son las doce quince del mediodía.

Sherlock Holmes salió completamente de su letargo, con los ojos fijos y abiertos mirando los pies de su querido amigo Watson, quien se paseaba frente a él con un singular taconeo que indicaba molestia.

-Creí que saldríamos al campo a las diez.

-¡Ah! –ahora comprendía el motivo de su enfado. Habían olvidado las bonitas vacaciones que pensaban tomar en la casa de campo de Mycroft, su hermano. Los zapatos de Watson desaparecieron de su vista y, en su lugar, se vio frente a frente con la oscura y húmeda nariz de Gladstone, quien luego de olfatearlo sacó la lengua y le lamió la cara de arriba abajo.

-¡Oh! ¡Agh! –gruñó Holmes, poniéndose de pie. A sus espaldas, Watson seguía caminando de mal humor.

-Así que… -musitó Watson, que tenía sus ojos clavados en los hombros del detective. Éste decidió darse la vuelta y encararlo.

-Así que… supongo que te debo una amable, sincera y esencialmente adecuada disculpa, ¿no es así? –le cuestionó Holmes, mientras se limpiaba con la manga la baba de Gladstone.

-Pues no. –replicó Watson.

-¿No? ¡Ah, perfecto! –Holmes dio una palmada y se dio la vuelta. –En todo caso, nosotros deberíamos…

-¿Deberíamos qué? –preguntó Watson de mal humor. –Lo que quiero es pedirle un favor muy sencillo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. No dé problemas.

Holmes no se molestó en devolverle la mirada. Seguía de pie, dándole la espalda, totalmente estático. Ya sabía que algo en la actitud fría de su amigo estaba demasiado mal. Rápidamente se olió las malas intenciones.

-Usted… -dijo, volviéndose ligeramente. –hará algo que yo no querría que hiciera… Pero lo hará… como desagravio…

Watson sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera recién despierto pierde su habilidad deductiva. –dijo sarcásticamente. –Pues sí. Así es. Haré algo que usted ni en su sano juicio me permitiría hacer.

Esta vez estaba preparado para la pelea, y Holmes decidió imitarlo.

-Déjeme adivinar… ¿se trata de Mary?

-¡No! ¿Cómo cree? –se burló Watson con cara de malas pulgas.

-Odio su fingido y patético sarcasmo, Watson, se lo advierto. –protestó Holmes.

-Ah, pues ni modo.

-¿Entonces… entonces lo hará… de verdad? –preguntó Holmes.

-Sí, lo haré.

-¡Ja!

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Ninguno, señor mío!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien, me voy!

-¡Pues adiós!

-¡Adiós!

En ese preciso momento, Watson había cerrado con un portazo que hizo cimbrar la habitación. Holmes le echó una mirada a Gladstone, quien primero observó con fascinación la puerta por la cual acababa de salir su amo, y luego miro a Holmes, como si tampoco comprendiera del todo aquélla actitud pretenciosa y airada del buen doctor.

Holmes negó con la cabeza lentamente, y luego fue a sentarse en su sofá, colocando sus codos contra sus piernas, con los dedos juntos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Odiaba aquélla actitud infantil de parte de Watson, sobre todo por lo mal que le caía Mary. Sí, tenía razones para odiarla. No solo por el hecho de que se estaba llevando a la única persona que le comprendía tan bien y a quien más aprecio tenía, sino porque Watson y Mary eran el doloroso reflejo de lo que pudo ser y nunca fue. Recordó a Irene… Irene, la única persona en el mundo (y la única mujer, valga la redundancia) que pudo moverle por un motivo mucho más poderoso que sus obsesiones o su necedad. Pero ahora, en donde ella estaba, de nada servía lamentarse. Ella nunca volvería del Más Allá, jamás volvería a saber de ella.

Watson y Mary eran lo que "pudo ser y no será" de Holmes. Primero, Irene, su dulce Irene, lo abandonó. Ahora, era Watson quien se marchaba para siempre.

Suspiró. La verdad dolía, y mucho.

Pero no le quedó demasiado tiempo para seguir lamentando su repentina e inexorable soledad cuando la puerta se abrió. Apareció Watson acompañado de un hombre que Holmes conocía muy bien.

-¡Clarkie! –saludó Holmes. El aludido saludó con una breve inclinación.

-Señor Holmes, buen día. –replicó.

-¿Y qué te trae por estos humildes sitios? –dijo Holmes. -¿Acaso Lestrade ha perdido sus llaves y necesita de alguien que se atreva a buscar en el bolsillo de su mujer?

Notó cómo la tonta broma hacía reír a Watson, pero aunque Clark sonrió débilmente, había algo en su expresión que denotaba gravedad.

-Ha ocurrido un evento muy extraño la noche pasada. Y necesitamos al menos saber algo antes de… antes de que la prensa nos ataque.

-¿Hmm, tan grave es? –preguntó Sherlock, arqueando una ceja.

-Quién sabe, señor Holmes. –respondió el hombre. –Han hallado un cadáver cerca de Whitechapple.

-¿Y qué? Ésa clase de cosas suelen ocurrir en el distrito de Whitechapple, siempre. –protestó Holmes, hundiéndose cómodamente en su sofá.

-Pero los eventos ocurridos han sido tan extraños… El cadáver presenta… huellas muy… particulares.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿sin tripas, acaso? –se burló Holmes.

-¡Ah! Ni me recuerde eso. –gruñó Clark, haciendo un gesto de asco. –No, se trata de una seña particular muy curiosa. Es todo.

-¿Seña?

-Sí. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que la vemos.

Esta vez Holmes estaba prestando atención.

-No es la primera vez… ¿hubo otra anteriormente? –Clark asintió. -¿Dónde?

-Una pordiosera… por eso Lestrade no le puso atención… el cuerpo ni siquiera pudo identificarse…

-Y ahora sí, ¿no? –preguntó Holmes.

-Hmm… tanto como pueda identificarse a una prostituta, sí.

Holmes se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

-De acuerdo, Clarkie, dile a Lestrade que ha captado mi atención. Voy para allá ahora mismo. Watson…

El aludido suspiró.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? –se lamentó.

Así, ambos echaron a andar para ir al lugar del crimen.

Llegar hasta el callejón fue un asunto molesto, sobre todo para Watson quien llevaba zapatos nuevos y no le gustaba la idea de ensuciarlos en el barro.

-Vamos, Watson, ¿es que el matrimonio le ha robado una parte de su antiguo valor? –le preguntó Holmes.

-Quizá sí. –se defendió el doctor. Ambos se aproximaron al lugar acordonado por los policías, y Lestrade estaba de pie frente al cadáver.

-¡Buen día, Lestrade! –saludó Holmes de la manera que solía hacer para molestar al inspector. –Hace un clima magnífico, ¿no es así?

Lestrade arrugó el gesto.

-Lo que sea. Ahí está tu cuerpo. –replicó de mal modo, señalando el cadáver del suelo. –Le llamaban Swan, desconocemos su verdadero nombre.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, haz hecho un gran favor. –replicó Holmes que se inclinó para examinar al muerto.

El cadáver era de una joven muy bella, con el pelo largo y castaño todo revuelto y los ojos fríos fijos en el cielo. Holmes se puso a revisar de cerca la herida del cuello, y luego, muy despacio, notó la mancha de sangre en el vestido.

-Hmm… -musitó. Sacó su bolsa de cuero donde guardaba todos sus artefactos y tomó la lupa y un pequeño bisturí. Examinó el vestido con la lupa y luego cortó la tela con el bisturí. Dejó descubierta una buena parte del vientre, blanco como la cera y con un corte singular en éste. No lo tocó, solamente dibujó su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Una luna menguante. –dijo con interés. –Si no hay un ritual siniestro detrás de todo esto, me como a Gladstone.

-¡Oye! –protestó Watson.

-¿Qué cree que sea? –le preguntó Lestrade.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Esto es meramente simbólico. La luna –dijo Holmes. –representa al lado femenino de la naturaleza. Aquí tenemos una mujer muerta. ¿Quiere mi opinión? –antes de volver a hablar, se inclinó sobre la joven y revisó de cerca su rostro. Acto seguido le cerró los ojos. –Quiero que me entregue un detallado informe de la otra mujer asesinada en las mismas circunstancias. Después le diré lo que sucederá a continuación.

-Como quiera. –dijo Lestrade de mal humor. Holmes se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente, casi sin parpadear, hasta que el inspector se hartó y se dio la vuelta.

Watson miró con interés lo siguiente. Holmes se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó caer sobre el cadáver.

-¡Oh, qué torpe soy! –masculló, arrodillándose para volver a tomar el sombrero. Watson pudo notar un pequeño relámpago blanco desaparecer en las profundidades del objeto. Holmes sonrió afablemente.

-Bueno… -dijo Watson, notando la mirada de complicidad de Holmes. –Nosotros debemos retirarnos. Hemos terminado aquí.

Mientras ambos doblaban la esquina, Holmes volvió a ponerse el sombrero y extrajo el objeto blanco que Watson había visto. Se trataba de un bolsito hecho de cuentas.

-¿Pero qué…? –preguntó Watson. –Holmes, esto podría ser evidencia.

-Evidencia que yo estudiaré. –dijo Holmes. –Uno puede llegar a conocer a una mujer con sólo echarle un vistazo a su bolso, Watson. Recuerda mis palabras.

-¡Ah, qué ridículo! –dijo Watson, mientras Holmes abría el bolsito. Comenzó a revolverlo.

-Hmm… monedas… aquí debe haber más dinero del que una mujer de su clase obtendría en una sola noche. –dijo. –Y aquí tenemos… ¡ah!

-¿Qué?

Holmes le mostró un trozo de papel. Watson lo tomó y lo leyó velozmente.

-Dice "J.L de Horse Road Street". –miró a su compañero. –Holmes… esto queda a dos calles de Baker Street.

-Fascinante, ¿no lo crees? –respondió. -¿Qué tendrá que ver este misterioso J.L con nuestra querida amiga de allá?

-¿Un amante? –aventuró Watson. -¿Un amigo? ¿Un antiguo amor?

-Un adeudado, seguramente. –dijo Holmes, que acercó el papel a su nariz y lo olfateó. –O un familiar al cual atender. –A menos que le parezca un gesto muy fino de su parte perfumar el papel donde viene el nombre de su adeudado.

-¿Piensa usted en… un hijo?

-Posiblemente. Pronto lo averiguaremos.

Dicho esto, los dos tomaron un coche que los llevó hasta Horse Road Street. El lugar era un poco deprimente, en comparación con Baker Street. Las casas eran más pequeñas y de aspecto más dañado. Los vendedores deambulaban por las calles, y rara vez se veía que pasara un carruaje, si acaso, unos pocos coches de alquiler cruzaban como si nada aquélla zona fantasma oculta por la fría niebla.

-¿Qué clase de persona podría vivir en un sitio como éste? –se preguntó Watson en voz alta mientras descendían del coche.

-Uno muy pobre. –dijo Holmes mientras el coche se alejaba. –El hijo de una mujer como ella podría encontrar asilo aquí, y en ningún otro lugar.

-Lo comprendo. Pero ¿es correcto que un niño se desarrolle aquí?

Holmes se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta una tienda cercana. Watson lo imitó. El lugar era pequeño y silencioso, y en el mostrador atendía un hombre gordo de aspecto agotado.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros. –saludó.

-Sí, buenas tardes. –dijo Holmes. –Disculpe, estamos buscando a una persona. Se trata de un pariente cercano de una mujer. Alta, delgada, bonita, de cabello ondulado y castaño.

El tendero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Muchas mujeres se parecen entre sí.

-Creo que su nombre era… Swan.

Fue un golpe directo. El tendero los miró desconfiadamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ah, pues… -comenzó Watson, pero Holmes lo silenció con un gesto.

-Me llamo Clark y este es mi compañero, Buttler. –dijo Holmes. –Somos conocidos de la señorita Swan quien nos ha pedido que velemos por los intereses de un familiar suyo. No nos dio el nombre completo, por desgracia; temía que por su… ejem… condición no pudiéramos hablar con él, pero tenemos sus iniciales. ¿Conoce usted a alguien llamado J.L?

El robusto hombre los miró, como si sopesara los riesgos de decirles algo más. Entonces desvió la vista.

-J.L… sí, sé quién es. Vive en el número 45, a pocas casas de aquí. Pero si yo fuera ustedes, caballeros… no iría jamás ahí.

-¿Y porqué? –preguntó Watson.

-Porque… ellos no querrían saber nada de la señorita Swan. –dijo el tendero. –J.L es… bueno… Es difícil explicarles la situación. Mejor no le busquen. No ganarían nada.

Holmes miró a Watson.

-Correcto. Gracias por la ayuda. Nos vamos…

-Ah, pero… -comenzó Watson.

-Dije que nos íbamos.

Los dos salieron calladamente de la tienda. Ya en la calle, Holmes le dirigió una significativa mirada a Watson.

-Justo lo que me temía. Nuestro querido J.L desconoce la ocupación de Swan, cuyo nombre, por lo visto, no es Swan.

-¿Cómo se llama entonces? –preguntó Watson.

-Eso lo averiguaremos… pero después. Vamos a almorzar.

Los dos echaron a andar calle arriba.


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO 3: RETRATO DE FAMILIA_

Watson y Holmes pasaron la noche recorriendo la escena del crimen. A su alrededor había de todo: ebrios, locos, pordioseros y muchas, pero muchas cortesanas que se les insinuaban a cada paso que daban. La situación era demasiado bizarra, aún para Holmes, que parecía haberse quedado sin voz luego de asegurarles a unas doce o trece chicas que estaban "muy bien" sin compañía.

Por fin, llegaron a una de las tabernas.

-Holmes, esto es demasiado. –aseguró Watson entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Watson, esto no es nada que tu querida Mary no pueda perdonar.

-Ay, pues yo lo dudo. –se lamentó el doctor, mirando con desafío a varias jovencitas risueñas que pasaban por ahí.

Llegaron hasta la barra, donde Holmes se acercó a una mujer de pelo lacio y rubio que atendía. De no ser por su vestimenta, habría pasado por una mujer común e inocente.

-Buenas noches, caballero. –le saludó con una sonrisa coqueta. -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Disculpe, busco a una joven. Creo que le llaman Swan.

La camarera dejó caer un vaso, que se hizo añicos a sus pies. Parecía haber perdido todo color en la cara.

-¿Swan? –tragó saliva, mirando ya a Holmes, ya a Watson. -¿Porqué buscarían a… a ella?

-Porque –Holmes sustrajo un billete que le devolvió el color a las mejillas a la pobre mujer. –estoy dispuesto a pagarle estas cinco libras si usted nos cuenta lo que sabe sobre ella.

La mujer se mordió un labio, y luego asintió.

-Si es tan importante… Vamos atrás. –pidió ella. Holmes y Watson la siguieron hasta una puerta contigua, donde había guardadas varias botellas de licores, y donde un par de ratas echaron a correr.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la mujer dio un largo suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Giselle, y sí, conozco a Swan. Por si no lo saben ella…

-Falleció, así es. –dijo Holmes ante el desconcierto de Giselle. –Resulta que la difunta dejó una herencia casi mínima para alguien desconocido, un tal J.L. Como su amiga debió contarle los detalles de su vida anterior, así que si sabe quién es, le rogamos nos cuente. Y no se preocupe por nada, usted no saldrá lastimada en lo más mínimo.

Giselle suspiró.

-No me llamo Giselle, me llamo Eloísa. Como todas, perdí mi nombre aquí, así como Swan. Ella se llamaba Catherine, Catherine Longlake.

-¿Longlake? –dijo Watson. Giselle, o Eloísa, asintió.

-Ella salió de su casa para buscar un mejor futuro y, como nosotras, terminó en este muladar. –explicó la rubia. –Nunca me dijo el nombre de ese tal J.L, pero lo mencionaba mucho. Decía que era la persona que más quería en el mundo, y la única razón por la cual trabajaba aquí con tanto afán.

-¿Podría ser un hijo? ¿Quizá un hermano? –cuestionó Watson.

-Quizá. El caso es que ella siempre hablaba de comprarle regalos, regalos que en su condición no podría recibir. Es todo lo que sé.

-Longlake. La "L" significa Longlake, y si sus palabras son ciertas, la J podría significar John, o Joseph, o cualquier otro nombre. –admitió Holmes, que no había hablado durante todo el relato. Le entregó las cinco libras a Giselle y salió de ahí, con Watson a la cabeza, pues moría de ganas de marcharse de ahí.

-Entonces –dijo Holmes al volver a Baker Street. –nuestro J.L es, efectivamente, un pariente consanguíneo muy querido de la señorita Longlake, alias Swan. Quizá un hijo que tuvo con un antiguo amor, quien la abandonó en aquélla miseria y la obligó a trabajar en Whitechapple ante las circunstancias que le presenté.

-Bueno. –musitó Watson. –Con tal de no volver nunca más por ahí…

-Descuide. Mañana iremos a Horse Road, a conocer a nuestro secreto amigo. –le dijo Holmes antes de desaparecer en el interior de su pieza.

Al día siguiente, con la niebla arrastrándose penosamente y con la amenaza de lluvia, Holmes y Watson llegaron al número 45 de Horse Road.

-¿Aquí encontraremos la respuesta clave para su muerte? –preguntó Watson.

-No. Encontraremos una "pieza clave" para la muerte de Catherine. –especificó Holmes. Watson se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, incrédulo.

-¿Y porqué no buscamos a los parientes de la primera fallecida? Sería lo mismo, ¿no? Quizá hasta mejor.

-No, no. En primer lugar, aún no hemos obtenido el informe preliminar de Lestrade, y en segundo lugar, –agregó con un gesto de misterio en la voz. –estoy bien seguro que un hijo oculto es mucho mejor que un pariente común de una total desconocida.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer alta con el cabello oscuro y mirada seca. Llevaba un delantal y las mangas arremangadas. Miró a los desconocidos con profundo interés, como si no estuviera habituada a ver a personas como ellos por ahí.

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes. –dijo el detective. –Este es mi compañero el doctor Watson. Quisiera saber si vive aquí alguien apellidado Longlake.

-Soy Elizabeth Longlake. –dijo la mujer. –Vivo con mi esposo.

-¿Sólo con su esposo? –preguntó Holmes.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –se adelantó Watson.

-Él se llama Alfred. ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó la señora Longlake.

-Pues… -comenzó Holmes, cuando en la puerta apareció una figura pequeña, vestida con igual humildad que la mujer. Holmes y Watson la miraron.

Se trataba de una joven, cuya apariencia de inmediato traicionó su verdadera naturaleza. Era la misma atractiva mujer fallecida en miniatura, no debía pasar de los diecinueve años, cuando mucho.

-¿Ocurre algo, madre? –preguntó a la señora Longlake.

-¡Ah! –dijo Holmes. -¿Esta jovencita es hija suya?

-Sí. Mi hija, Jena Longlake.

-¿Jena? –musitó Watson. Habían encontrado a su J.L.

Holmes se adelantó y la saludó con un beso en la mano.

-Señorita Longlake, me llamo Sherlock Holmes. Disculpe, señora Longlake, pero ¿podríamos hablar con su hija?

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó la mujer.

-Se trata de una cosa de rutina, madame. –le aseguró Holmes con gesto serio. –Serían acaso un par de palabras nada más. ¿Nos permite?

-Bueno…

La señora Longlake parecía desconfiada, y Jena tampoco parecía estar muy segura de lo que pasaba, pero condujo a los dos hombres a la pequeña y tristona sala de su casa. No vivían en la completa miseria, pero tampoco era un buen lugar.

-¿Desean una taza de té, señores? –preguntó Jena servicialmente.

-No lo creo necesario, señorita Longlake. –dijo Holmes, esperando a que la joven tomara asiento. –Será una entrevista breve. Dígame… -sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta por la cual acababa de desaparecer la señora Longlake. -¿Usted de dónde viene?

-Nací en Surrey. –dijo Jena. –Pero pasamos poco tiempo ahí. Mi familia prefirió mudarse a Londres para tener más oportunidades.

-¿Su padre vive?

-Sí.

-¿En qué trabaja?

-Tiene un pequeño negocio en el número 80 de esta misma calle. Una tienda.

Holmes le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Watson, al reconocer por fin al misterioso tendero con el que hablaran el día anterior. Claramente, había decidido no informarle de nada a su familia.

-¿Y usted es hija única?

-Pues… sí. Así es. –dijo Jena, sonriendo débilmente. –Hmm, señor Holmes… ¿a qué se debe…?

-Permítame que la interrumpa, señorita Longlake, pero usted no es hija única. Es la menor de la familia. –dijo Holmes. –Usted tiene una hermana, que es idéntica a usted: cabello oscuro, ojos castaños… hasta la forma de los ojos y de los labios es idéntica.

Jena palideció de golpe, pero de inmediato se repuso, agachando la cabeza y suspirando:

-Ahora entiendo. Viene a hablarme de mi hermana.

-¿La ha visto últimamente?

Jena se mordió un labio con rabia.

-Llevo casi dos meses de no verla.

Holmes seguía preguntándose qué tal violento sería decirle que su hermana era una prostituta y que, de hecho, acababa de morir, pero de pronto, Jena se había puesto de pie y echó a andar como una fiera por la pequeña sala.

-No necesita decírmelo, señor Holmes, lo sé. Mi hermana se hace llamar Swan, y es una… una… -bufó, intentando controlarse. –La he visto a escondidas, ¿sabe? Porque es mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Mis padres no quieren que le hable, y se las han arreglado estos dos meses para evitarlo… No, ellos no se dieron cuenta sino hasta una noche que me vieron volver. Ellos no lo entienden… Sé que mamá la extraña a veces; la he visto, tiene una fotografía de Catherine escondida, ni siquiera mi padre sabe que la tiene. ¿Y qué? –agregó, volviéndose a los dos hombres.

-Señorita Longlake, –dijo Holmes. –Debe saberlo entonces. Su hermana Catherine falleció, hace un par de noches.

-¿Qué? –Jena palideció de golpe, y Watson se puso de pie a tiempo para sujetarla cuando ella dobló sus rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No se había desvanecido, pero se encontraba desolada. Algo en su mirada les indicaba que una parte de ella había muerto en ése mismo instante.

Watson la llevó hasta el asiento, donde Jena comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Holmes siguió mirándola fijamente, con mucho interés.

-Ella… ella… -musitó Jena, intentando controlar su llanto. –Ella era… la mejor hermana que alguien pudiera pedir. Ella… salió de la casa a trabajar a ése… ése sitio horrendo para poder comprarme vestidos. Con el trabajo de mi padre apenas nos alcanzaba para comer. Al principio ella pudo fingir que… que trabajaba en un almacén de noche pero… con el tiempo, mis padres la descubrieron y… la echaron de la casa. –tragó saliva y derramó más lágrimas. Watson se buscó un pañuelo, pero antes de lo imaginado, Holmes ya le había ofrecido el suyo a la joven. –Me dijo… me dijo que no deseaba decepcionarme. ¡Decepcionarme! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, con el enorme sacrificio que ella hacía para hacerme feliz? Le dije que… que no me importaba. La abracé y la vi… la vi salir de la casa para siempre… -dejó de hablar y se secó las lágrimas lentamente.

Holmes la miró fijamente, con el gesto levemente torcido. Luego aventuró a preguntarle:

-Y, durante ese lapso de tiempo que la vio… ¿cuánto fue, por cierto?

-Más de un año, pero ella llevaba dos años trabajando ya. –dijo Jena.

-Durante ese tiempo… ¿usted notó algo extraño? Lo que sea está bien.

-No. Nada. –dijo Jena, dirigiendo sus ojos húmedos hacia Holmes. -¿Porqué? ¿Acaso a Catherine la…?

Holmes asintió brevemente. Jena dejó escapar un gemido y ocultó su rostro entre las manos. Watson le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Descuide, señorita Longlake. –dijo. –Holmes y yo estamos en el caso, y atraparemos a quien le hizo eso.

-Gracias. –dijo Jena, secando sus últimas lágrimas. Holmes sacó un objeto de su saco y se lo entregó.

-Tenga. Esto le pertenece. –Jena tomó el objeto y lo abrió. Se trataba del bolsito de cuentas de Catherine. –Diez libras, las he contado.

-Catherine… -suspiró Jena con pesar. –Las usaré, señor Holmes, para enterrar a mi hermana. Deberé darles la noticia a mis padres. Por cierto, ¿a dónde la llevaron?

-Búsquela en la morgue de Scottland Yard. –le dijo Holmes, poniéndose de pie. –Lamento haberle traído tan malas noticias, señorita Longlake.

-No hay problema, señor Holmes. –aseguró la joven. Los despidió en la puerta con una sonrisa débil. –Gracias por venir. Si necesitan algo más, pueden venir a buscarme.

-Hasta luego, señorita Longlake. –dijo Watson, mientras Holmes se despedía con una seca cabeceada.

Al regreso, Holmes parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Waston no pudo evitar probar su suerte y comentó:

-Vaya lío. El padre pretendiendo no saber nada, y la hermana sabiéndolo todo.

-Es rara, ¿no lo crees? –dijo Holmes, mirando a la ventana.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Watson.

-Al llorar… su dolor era auténtico, pero no sollozó como lo harían otras jóvenes. Tampoco se ha atrevido a negarla, aún cuando sabía lo que era, y ya ha visto, muchos familiares de cortesanas fingen no conocerlas, pero no ella.

-¿Eso le parece sospechoso?

-No, pero sí anormal. En un mundo donde la estricta educación atiende a la rígida moral y a los sentimientos exagerados en las señoritas, Jena Longlake parece no conocer del mundo.

-Ya la ha escuchado. –dijo Watson. –Ella sabía del sacrificio de su hermana, y le estaba eternamente agradecida por ello. ¿Sabe qué es eso?

-¿Agradecimiento? ¿Deber?

-Amor, Holmes. Eso es amor. –protestó Watson. –Un amor incondicional que no le interesa el supuesto daño, el supuesto crimen a la moral y a las reglas. Amor.

-Deja de repetir eso. –le ordenó Holmes de mala gana. Al notar el semblante molesto de su amigo, suspiró. –De acuerdo. Jena Longlake sabe del verdadero amor. Caso cerrado.

Watson movió la cabeza con frustración. Holmes seguía mirando las casas, pensando es ésa palabra que usaba en su diccionario personal para burlarse de los estúpidos que cometían crímenes pasionales, o para molestar a Watson con su bella (y odiosa) prometida. Pero esa era la primera vez que no tomaba la palabra a la ligera. Si Jena Longlake había desafiado a las leyes de la moral como pago por el esfuerzo idiota de su hermana, entonces el amor quizá, no siempre, era tan inútil como parecía.

Y Holmes se preguntó si alguna vez había sentido tal cosa.

La respuesta fue un rotundo y decepcionante NO.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO 4: LA INVESTIGACION_

Con un gesto de frustración, Watson le entregó el periódico a Holmes.

-Ya es muy tarde. Se han enterado. –se lamentó.

Holmes tomó el diario y lo leyó velozmente. El título rezaba con gran parsimonia: NUEVO ASESINATO EN WHITECHAPPLE, ¿VUELVE _EL DESTRIPADOR_?

-Y por cierto, ya saben que estás en el caso. –agregó Watson, y Holmes se fijó en el subtítulo: SHERLOCK HOLMES AYUDA A SCOTTLAND YARD.

-La prensa está equivocada. Y atrasada. –agregó releyendo el título. –No se trata del mismo asesino, eso es más que evidente. Y el cadáver lleva casi tres días muerto. Tenemos muy pocas pistas, Watson, tendremos que salir a buscar más.

-Usted está bromeando, ¿verdad? –sollozó el doctor, palideciendo de golpe.

-No volveremos ahí durante la noche, sino de día. Tenemos que revisar, además, a la primera persona asesinada, porque al fin y al cabo será ella quien nos dé la clave.

-Lestrade dice que no piensa soltarnos ese cadáver ni por error. –replicó Watson.

-Pues ni modo, deberemos quitárselo a la fuerza.

-¿Quitárselo? Holmes, ¿tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?

-No más del tiempo que lleva Lestrade quejándose de mis métodos. –dijo Holmes.

-Lleva casi dos semanas, ¿estás seguro de que…?

-Sí, sí. Tenemos dos opciones: o buscamos a la primera víctima o esperamos a una tercera, porque de otro modo no descubriremos el patrón.

-¿El patrón? ¡El patrón es bastante obvio, Holmes! Asesina mujeres que no les importan a la sociedad, ellas…

Holmes levantó un dedo, ordenando silencio.

-Primero, una pordiosera. Después, una prostituta. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

Watson se quedó estático, intentando seguir una línea lógica.

-Posiblemente… una mujer de clase media, de la clase trabajadora…

-Exacto. ¿En dónde encontramos mujeres de ésa índole?

-Eh…

-En la calle Fleet. Cientos y cientos de negocios, la mayoría atendidos por las mujeres.

-Holmes, ambos homicidios se llevaron a cabo en Whitechapple…

-Solo estamos seguros de un homicidio. El otros no sabemos si ocurrió ahí mismo o…

-¡Qué estupidez! –Watson se sentó en el sofá, y Gladstone se acercó dando traspiés para que le rascara las orejas. –Aquí vamos de nuevo, Holmes, una pregunta clave, ¿qué simboliza la luna? ¿Porqué las marca con ella?

-Le he explicado la razón a Lestrade, y no ha querido escucharme. Debe haber magia negra tras todo esto. –dijo Holmes. –O si no…

-¿O si no, qué?

-… ¿Sabe algo? Iré a caminar un poco esta noche, ¿desea acompañarme?

-No. Prefiero quedarme con Gladstone, el pobre últimamente no se ha sentido bien.

-Como quiera. –sentenció Holmes, que salió musitando al que sonó a "increíble que un cachorro sea más importante que yo".

Holmes decidió caminar por algunos de los barrios pobres de Londres. Había ahí gran cantidad de personas, desde pilluelos que se contentaban con fechorías mínimas, hasta gente de aspecto regio que paseaba con un gesto de asco. Y había, también, varias mujeres de aspecto humilde, desde vendedoras hasta gitanas y pordioseras; era un espectáculo siniestro que a Holmes le interesaba sobremanera por lo que parecía ser un futuro escenario para un crimen.

Volvió a su casa con un aspecto un tanto contrariado, recibido en primer lugar por Gladstone, quien intentó lamerle las manos sin éxito alguno. Watson seguía ahí sentado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó. Holmes no le contestó, sino que fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana, con su violín en la mano, y comenzó a tocar una cancioncilla rara. Con un suspiro y sin despegar los ojos del instrumento, replicó:

-¿De qué tamaño crees que era?

-¿Qué?

-El cuchillo.

-Bastante grande. –dijo Watson. –La herida estaba bastante… bastante…

-Abierta. –concluyó Holmes, que seguía arañando las cuerdas de su violín. –Un cuchillo de carnicero… no lo sería… aún con el tamaño, la precisión del corte no pertenece a uno de su tipo.

-¿Entonces quién podría ser?

-Alguien más preparado, como un médico.

-Holmes…

-Lo siento si te ofendí. –luego de eso se sumió en un silencio macabro. El violín siguió cantando unos segundos más hasta que, de pronto, soltó la cuerda y le echó una mirada de complicidad a Watson. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una cita personal?

-Explícate. –replicó Watson.

-Iremos a ver a alguien. Tú tranquilo, no se trata de las cloacas londinenses.

-Bien.

Por la tarde, Holmes y Watson fueron hasta el edificio de la policía.

-¿Exactamente con quién hablaremos, Holmes? –preguntó Watson.

-Con la única persona capaz de explicarnos lo que sucede aquí. –respondió el detective. En la entrada, dos oficiales los saludaron, y después caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta alcanzar las pequeñas oficinas de los inspectores. Una de ellas, con el letrero emborronado, atrajo la atención de Holmes, quien llamó con los nudillos.

Al abrirse la puerta, Clark fue quien apareció.

-Señor Holmes… -musitó contrariado.

-Hola, Clarkie. –Holmes miró a sus espaldas. -¿Tienes idea alguna de dónde está Lestrade?

-Sí, señor. –replicó el policía. –Está enterrando el cuerpo de la primera víctima.

Watson giró los ojos con pesar, al mismo tiempo que creía la batalla contra Holmes totalmente ganada.

-Y dime, Clarkie. –preguntó Holmes en voz baja. -¿Sabes si se siguió la rutina con el cadáver?

-¿La… la rutina? ¡Ah sí! –añadió con un tono confidencial. –Vengan, iremos al almacén.

Los tres caminaron silenciosamente por un pasillo aún más oscuro que el anterior, hasta llegar a una oficina pequeña y llena de papeles. Clark comenzó a caminar entre las cajas y buscó en los anaqueles, mientras Holmes miraba a sus espaldas, con profundo interés. Watson ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

-Aquí están. –dijo Clark, entregándole a Watson unas fotografías deslucidas. Holmes se dio la vuelta y tomó las fotos, revisándolas una por una con los ojos fijos en ellas. Levemente, una de sus cejas se levantó, y emitió un sonido que parecía denotar una vaga curiosidad. Lo próximo que hizo fue lamerse los labios y devolverle con parsimonia las fotografías a Clark.

-Excelente, Clarkie. –dijo Holmes. -¿Qué me dices de la señorita Longlake?

-¿Swan? –preguntó Clark. –Le han tomado las fotografías precisas, pero ya no está.

-Lestrade está desapareciendo la evidencia a gran velocidad. –suspiró Watson.

-No ha sido Lestrade. Ha venido una joven, que dice ser pariente de la señorita Swan.

El rostro de Holmes se hizo de piedra.

-Una jovencita… ¿quién?

-Se llamaba… Longlake… no sé qué rayos. –dijo Clark. –Pobre, sufrió mucho al ver el cadáver de la dama. Creo que dijo ser su hermana.

-¿Y a dónde la ha llevado? –preguntó Watson.

-¿A dónde más? Al cementerio.

Watson abrió la boca para protestar, pero Holmes lo silenció con una mirada. Luego, volviéndose al policía, le dijo:

-Buen trabajo, Clarkie. Y recuerda: si Lestrade pregunta…

-Yo no sé nada y ustedes no vinieron aquí. –dijo Clark, asintiendo brevemente. Con esto se dio por concluido el viaje hasta los archivos de la Scottland Yard.

De regreso, Watson se enfrentó a Holmes.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Porqué permitiste eso? El único cadáver que tenemos como pista está ahora en un cementerio y no creo que Lestrade nos permita sacarlo.

-No, después del esfuerzo de la señorita Longlake para sacarlo. Me pregunto si sus padres la habrán acompañado por su hermana. Después de todo, Catherine también era hija suya.

-Pero ellos no querían saber nada de ella, ¡ya has visto la reacción del señor Longlake! –dijo Watson.

-Me pregunto qué otras cosas estarán ocultando los Longlake.

-Explícate. –replicó Watson, exasperado.

-Viste las fotografías de la mujer, ¿no es así? –preguntó Holmes, Watson asintió. –Mujer de la calle, unos setenta años, decrépita, triste… y con unas señas particulares muy curiosas que estoy dispuesto a investigar.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues… -Holmes dio un largo suspiro y sacó su pipa. –Por ejemplo, la víctima tiene más marcas que solo el corte en el estómago. Un corte de pelo muy particular.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Watson nuevamente.

-Sí. Hay un lugar en todo Londres donde es costumbre cortarles el cabello a las mujeres con la intención de hacer pelucas. Aún cuando les corten el cabello de manera involuntaria.

-¿Está hablando del…?

-Exacto, Watson. –dijo Holmes, con una sonrisa de triunfo. –Iremos al asilo de Barker.

El asilo Barker se encontraba muy cerca de Whitechapple, y era, sin duda, el lugar más desagradable de toda la ciudad. Un edificio gigantesco y de aspecto siniestro, cuyas piedras oscuras reflejaban aún mayor abandono. Adentro, al menos unas quinientas almas pasaban sus días gritando incoherencias y en condiciones infrahumanas. Apenas entrar, Watson sintió un escalofrío. Pero Holmes, que parecía desconocer por entero el sentimiento de angustia, siguió caminando con la frente muy en alto.

Llegaron hasta una sucia oficina, acompañados por un silencioso y nervioso enfermero de aspecto triste, que le informó al dueño del edificio de la llegada de los extraños.

-Señor Wood, hay dos caballeros que quieren verlo. –dijo el joven.

-¿De quiénes se trata? –preguntó una voz ronca en el fondo de la habitación. Por toda respuesta, Holmes empujó la puerta y entró tranquilamente, seguido por Watson, que no pudo evitar notar la mirada de pánico del enfermero.

El hombre que estaba sentado al fondo de la oficina levantó la mirada y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Es usted el señor Mathew Wood, el dueño del asilo Barker? –preguntó Holmes.

-Sí, en efecto. –contestó el aludido.

-Soy Sherlock Holmes, y este es el doctor Watson.

Watson se inclinó, pero no pudo evitar el gesto de asco. Wood era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, con la cara picada por la viruela y el pelo gris enredado, y había una expresión enloquecida en sus ojos que posiblemente eran consecuencia de tantos años trabajando en un manicomio.

-¿Y a qué debo esta visita, señor Holmes? –preguntó Wood.

-Simples preguntas de rutina, señor Wood. –dijo Holmes. –Dígame, ¿es costumbre en este asilo cortarles el cabello a las mujeres?

-Algo así. No es trabajo mío, por supuesto. –explicó Wood. –Viene por estos sitios un caballero, el señor Peter Todd, que es quien se encarga de cortarles el cabello a las mujeres.

-¿Con qué intención, exactamente?

-¿Importa tanto? –Holmes asintió lentamente. –Ya que insiste… Lo hacemos por cuestiones de salubridad. El cabello sucio es… una pequeña fuente de infecciones, bien lo saben.

-¡Claro! Con tanta humedad, y ratas y con pésima alimentación, ¿qué mejor remedio para evitar las enfermedades que cortándole el cabello a la gente? –dijo Watson con un tono que dejaba en claro su total desacuerdo. Wood posó su mirada en él y sonrió con cierta indulgencia.

-Querido doctor, usted no comprende. Aquí no tratamos a pobres enfermos inocentes; muchas de las personas aquí encerradas son verdaderamente peligrosas, y sólo controlándolos podemos evitar que sigan atacando y, con el tiempo, quizá, podamos hallar una forma de… redimirlos. –se encogió de hombros. –Bien, señor Holmes, ¿a qué se debe tanta pregunta?

-Pues a nada, exactamente. –dijo el detective. –Se trata de algo… hmm… especial. Pero, si pudiera permitirme un consejo… ¿Ha visto últimamente la celda 14?

-¿Celda 14? No, ¿porqué?

-Hemos dado un pequeño recorrido antes de venir a cuestionarlo, y me parece que el lunático ahí encerrado está haciendo un silencioso intento de escapatoria.

-¡Imposible! –saltó Wood. –No con una ventana tan pequeña… y con barrotes.

-Pues parece haber estado haciendo algo en la pared de ésa ventana… increíble lo que se puede hacer con pocos objetos a disposición, ¿no cree? –preguntó Holmes con una leve mueca de burla.

Wood salió corriendo de detrás de su escritorio, dejando a Holmes y a Watson solos. Éste de inmediato comenzó a quejarse.

-Este lugar es despreciable, ¿Cómo pueden tener a la gente aquí como…? –miró a su compañero, que ya estaba en el escritorio revoloteando entre varios papeles. –Holmes, ¿qué haces?

-Comprobar una sospecha. –dijo éste. Dejó caer una pluma sobre el montón de papeles esparcidos y después se dio la vuelta, mirando el pequeño librero que estaba detrás del escritorio, empotrado contra la pared. Tomó un volumen grueso y de hojas amarillentas que comenzaban a despegarse, y lo hojeó con avidez. Sonrió de pronto, fascinado, y luego de eso guardó el libro y volvió al lado de Watson a tiempo, pues unos segundos más tarde Wood estaba de vuelta ahí.

-¿Y bien, señor Wood?

-En la celda 14 solo hay un anciano que se cree un canario. –replicó el hombre.

-Ah, qué pena. –Holmes le indicó a Watson que salieran de la oficina, y antes de salir, añadió: -A propósito, ¿en qué sitio trabaja el señor Todd?

-En una peluquería de la calle Owen. –dijo Wood.

-Suena como un buen sitio. –dijo Holmes, cerrando con un leve portazo.

Ya de vuelta en las calles, Watson y Holmes continuaron su caminata de vuelta a Baker Street.

-Holmes. –dijo el doctor. -¿Qué demonios hacías con el libro?

-Descubrir una singularidad que ahora necesito confirmar. –explicó el detective.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente?

-Iremos a visitar al querido señor Todd.

-Holmes, estoy cansado, llevamos todo el día afuera y yo…

-"Yo, yo, yo". –se burló Holmes. -¿Me quieres ayudar o prefieres volver a casa?

Watson movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con enfado. Sabía muy bien que ése había sido el plan, y ahora, como de costumbre, estaba en medio de él.


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO 5: DIFICULTAD_

Con un suspiro de enfado, Watson llamó con los nudillos en el local de Todd, un lugar pequeño y destartalado con toda la pinta de estar en medio de uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. Las luces del día comenzaban a morir, y de la nada, un frío espantoso le caló hasta los huesos al doctor.

-Holmes, no creo que haya nadie a estas horas. –replicó.

El detective no le prestó atención alguna, sino que se asomó a través de los sucios cristales en las ventanas para espiar el interior.

-Se trata de un peluquero bastante curioso. –dijo. –Hay bastantes tipos de tijeras, y también de navajas… bonitas, por cierto. –agregó. Watson comenzaba a impacientarse cuando Holmes exclamó, jubiloso. -¡Ah! ¡Watson, tienes que ver esto!

-¿Ver qué? –el doctor se asomó al lado de Holmes, atisbando el sucio local. Había, tal y como Sherlock había dicho, varias tijeras, navajas de afeitar… unas cabelleras deslucidas y…

-¿Qué es eso que está sobre la mesa? –preguntó. –Es demasiado grande para ser una navaja.

-Hay algo más ahí. –dijo Holmes. –Solo mire las cabelleras…

-Sí, ¿qué tienen de raro?

Holmes giró los ojos, como si su amigo estuviera mencionando lo obvio.

-Todas, sin excepción, son del mismo color chocolate. Todas onduladas.

-¡Imposible! –gritó Watson. -¡No pueden cortarle el cabello a una misma mujer y…!

-Yo jamás mencioné una sola mujer. –dijo Holmes. –Aquí hay solamente dos cabelleras de color chocolate y onduladas. Solamente dos, y a juzgar por su largo, debieron ser de dos mujeres muy jóvenes.

-Es… una locura. –suspiró Watson. –Solamente a ti se te ocurre pensar eso. ¿De quién podrían ser los cabellos?

-Eso… no es la cuestión aquí. –dijo Holmes. –Hay algo oculto ahí dentro, estoy bien seguro.

Watson se quedó mirando la expresión del detective, que simulaba un chiquillo encaprichado con un juguete demasiado costoso, y de mala gana lo obligó a retroceder.

-Seguiremos con esto mañana, Holmes, ya es muy tarde.

Holmes le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero los dos echaron a andar calle abajo para encontrar un coche de alquiler que los llevara a casa.

Watson seguía quejándose de haber faltado "formalmente" (ésa fue la palabra que utilizó, aunque Holmes no supo hallarle el significado correcto) a dos citas, y de no haberle dejado suficiente alimento a su cachorro. El detective prefería fingir que no lo escuchaba, y dirigió su atención a la calle. Estaban doblando por Kensington cuando…

-¡AAAAAAH!

-¡Cochero, deténgase! –bramó Holmes. El hombre frenó con tanta brusquedad a su caballo que dentro del coche todos rebotaron.

-¡Holmes! –gritó Watson, pálido como un muerto.

-Lo has oído tu también, ¿cierto? –replicó el otro. –Vamos. –bajó del coche con un salto casi felino y echó a correr en dirección al horroroso grito. Watson iba tras él, hasta que escuchó la voz del cochero.

-¡Hey! Me deben todavía dos libras.

Watson le entregó un billete y replicó mientras corría:

-¡Quédese con el cambio!

Holmes ya estaba cerca de un pequeño callejón medio oscuro, y se introdujo en él. Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de unos veintitantos años desplomada sobre el frio piso, con sangre brotándole del cuello. Después, vio una sombra salir huyendo despavoridamente por la esquina. Holmes saltó por encima del cuerpo y siguió a la figura. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Watson se acercaba, totalmente desaforado.

La figura corría a buen paso, hasta que por fin se perdió en un tramo. Holmes frenó la carrera, buscando por dónde había desaparecido el asesino. Sin embargo, con un bramido de frustración, tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos. Encontró a Watson en el piso, examinando el cadáver.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó.

-Se escapó. Pero estoy bien seguro de a qué sitio se dirigirá. –Holmes también se arrodilló y buscó la conocida huella en el estómago.

-Esto ya es demasiado. –se lamentó Watson.

-¿Porqué?

-Tu teoría ha fallado, ¡mira!

Holmes observó la cara de la mujer. Era tal y como la había imaginado, excepto que esta vez no llevaba un vestido sucio de prostituta, sino un bonito atuendo digno de…

-¡La hija de un noble! –bramó Watson. -¡Holmes, tu suposición estaba mal, no ataca solamente a las marginadas, ahora…!

-Ahora… -susurró Holmes. De pronto, se vieron varias luces provenir del exterior del callejón, y el primero en llegar fue Lestrade, acompañado de un fiero mastín que apenas ver a Holmes enseñó los colmillos. Tras él iban otros dos policías acompañados por un aterrorizado muchacho que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Holmes! –susurró Lestrade. -¿Pero qué…?

-Créame, pasábamos aquí por casualidad, y dimos con la dama… y con su asesino.

-¿Y bien? –gritó Lestrade. -¿Dónde está?

-Logró escapar. Gajes del oficio. –sentenció Holmes, encogiéndose de hombros. –Como verá, inspector, el homicida esta vez se ha pasado un poco. Aquí tenemos a la hija de…

-¡Lady Melody Norrington! –bramó el joven, temblando de pies a cabeza. -¡Lord y lady Norrington van a matarme! ¡Oh!

-El joven aquí presente es el cochero de los Norrington. –dijo Lestrade. –Fue quien acudió a Scottland Yard para pedir ayuda. Dice que alguien lo atacó mientras marchaba con lady Melody de vuelta a su casa.

-¡No supe… no supe ni cómo sucedió…! –lloraba el joven cochero. -¡Alguien salió del callejón y… y me golpeó con algo y…!

-¿Éste mismo callejón? –preguntó Holmes.

-¡No, no! ¡Más adelante! –explicó, señalando un punto distante donde estaba de pie un caballo atado a un cabriolé. -¡La oí gritar pero no supe…! ¡Oh, los amos me van a matar!

Lestrade movió la cabeza con enfado.

-Llévense a este chico a otro lado. –ordenó a sus agentes. Luego se volvió a Holmes. –Así que…

-No se preocupe por estas tonterías, Lestrade. –le dijo el detective. –Te dejo a lady Melody… y pasaré a verte en la mañana.

Watson lo miró sin comprender, pero preguntó ya sin ningún interés:

-¿Iremos a Baker Street?

-No. Volveremos a la peluquería de Todd.

-¿Qué? –bramó Watson. -¿Para qué?

-Porque ahí, Watson, es donde encontraremos a nuestro asesino.

Tomaron un nuevo coche de alquiler que los dejó cerca de la calle Owen, y caminaron hasta el sucio local. Esta vez Holmes no se entretuvo en llamar a la puerta, sino que sacó su estuche y buscó unos cuantos objetos que parecían llaves y se inclinó para abrir el cerrojo.

-Holmes, sigo sin entender. –dijo Watson.

-Tranquilo, Todd nos explicará todo. –le prometió Holmes. Con un ligero "clic" la puerta se abrió suavemente, y los dos entraron al silencioso lugar.

Holmes se acercó a las cabelleras y comenzó a examinarlas, mirando su largo y tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones. Watson, sin embargo, reparó en algo más.

-Holmes…

-¿Hmm?

-La cosa ésa que parecía una gran navaja…

-¿Sí?

Por toda respuesta, Watson señaló el mueble. El objeto ya no estaba. Holmes miró por una fracción de segundo el lugar vacío, y volvió a revisar las cabelleras.

-Watson.

-¿Qué?

-¿Reconoces… esto?

Le mostró las densas matas de pelo de mujer, y Watson vio que estaban atadas por un lazo de color rojo sangre, y de él pendía un colguije muy extraño.

-¿Una… luna menguante? –Watson parecía petrificado.

Holmes, en cambio, sonreía.

-Parece que no toda mi teoría ha tenido que marcharse por el tubo. –luego le dirigió una mirada a la puerta. –Watson, vaya a ver si hay alguien afuera, no queremos visitas indeseadas.

Watson caminó hasta la entrada, mientras Holmes abría el cajón del mueble.

De pronto, unos segundos más tarde, Watson tuvo que agacharse al sentir muy cerca de su oreja izquierda un objeto pequeño que se incrustó en el cristal. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver dos hombres empuñando cada uno un arma, uno apuntándolo a él, y el otro a Holmes.

-Oh… -musitó. Holmes, en cambio, los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Peter Todd? –preguntó. Un hombre pequeño y pelirrojo (el mismo que le había disparado a Watson) se adelantó.

-Soy yo, _señor _Holmes. –dijo con una fría carcajada.

-Ya veo, entonces…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Hubo un segundo disparo, un golpe, y los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre Holmes.

Watson corrió hacia ellos y, tirando del peluquero Todd, comenzó una pelea furibunda para quitarle el arma. Cerca de ellos, Holmes estaba enfrascado en una pelea a puñetazo limpio contra su adversario, más alto y grueso que él. Llovieron los golpes, las patadas y hasta algunos objetos salieron zumbando, entre ellos una de las cabelleras, que cayó sobre el rostro de Todd. Éste comenzó a golpear a ciegas, y levantó su arma.

-¡No! –gritó Watson, sujetando la mano armada del hombre y dirigiendo el cañón hacia el techo. El disparo rebotó hasta un mueble cercano a Holmes, quien saltó sobre su adversario para darle un furioso golpe en la frente. El hombre chocó contra una mesa y se quedó ahí, tambaleándose. Holmes se acercó para dejarlo fuera de combate de una buena vez, pero entonces éste le dirigió un puñetazo a un costado. Holmes gritó, el golpe le había dolido más de lo debido, pero no se amilanó y de inmediato cayó sobre el hombre, que estaba listo para atacarlo otra vez.

-¡Holmes! –le dijo Watson mientras seguía peleando con Todd. La pistola volvió a accionarse, y el disparo se dirigió a la nuca del sujeto contra el cual luchaba Holmes, y éste cayó al suelo.

Todd seguía forcejeando para dispararle a Watson, y volvió a colocar el dedo en el gatillo. Esta vez todo fue rápido: Watson le giró la muñeca a tiempo para evitar la bala, que fue a dispararse en el pecho del propio Todd. Éste abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se desplomó de rodillas, para luego caer de espaldas.

Holmes se acercó al moribundo, que le dirigió una mirada rencorosa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dijo:

-Ellas… ellas debían pagar… La… la maldición de los… los…

Dejó caer con un golpe seco su cabeza contra el suelo, y no volvió a moverse. Watson, con el seño fruncido, miró a Holmes, que seguía sujetándose el costado derecho.

-¿La maldición? ¿Pagar? –de pronto, notó una expresión extraña en los ojos de Holmes. –Holmes…

Éste dio un leve grito de dolor y se quitó la mano del costado. Éste estaba manchado de sangre. El otro lo había herido a traición con una navaja.

-Holmes… -dijo Watson, palideciendo. El detective se desplomó de rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, temblando de dolor.

El doctor se acercó a él, llamándolo con angustia.

-Holmes… ¡Holmes!

Todo se tornó repentinamente oscuro y borroso. Lo último que Holmes oyó fue a Watson gritando su nombre…

Pensó en varias cosas… en las mujeres muertas… en Irene… En su soledad…

Y de pronto, un par de ojos castaños aparecieron en su oscuridad, y una voz suave, muy diferente de cualquier otra que hubiera escuchado, le llamó:

-Señor Holmes… señor Holmes… despierte, por favor…

Entonces pudo salir de ésa horrenda oscuridad aplastante, y se encontró con el rostro compungido de una joven de cabello oscuro que no pudo reconocer. A momentos, su rostro se emborronaba, pero al parecer ella había notado que estaba consciente, porque dijo:

-¡Doctor Watson! Está despierto…

-¿Holmes? –esta vez era Watson quien le hablaba. Pero eso no le importó; quería, _necesitaba _saber a quién le pertenecía esa otra voz, ésos ojos, ése rostro…

La voz volvió a hablar, mientras el borroso rostro de Watson seguía frente a sus ojos.

-Vendré después… entonces…

-Sí…

-Hasta luego… -luego, una mano pequeña aferró la mano de Holmes. –Hasta luego, señor Holmes… Recupérese pronto, por favor…

Hubo algo más. Algo cálido y suave le rozó el dorso de la mano por un segundo delicioso, y luego, lo soltaron. Se quedó ahí, estático, sin entender ni qué había sucedido. De nuevo, se hundió en el silencio.

Volvieron los sonidos, volvieron las imágenes… Nombres, rostros, cosas que nadie más que él había podido notar… Voces, lugares… fechas… alguien llamándolo desde el fondo de su mente…

Y entonces, lo comprendió.

Ahora, todo estaba claro.


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPÍTULO 6: EL SECRETO_

A la mañana siguiente, Holmes ya estaba totalmente recuperado de la cuchillada que había recibido, y no solo eso, sino que estaba preparado para cerrar el caso.

-¡Holmes! –exclamó Watson al verlo aparecer en la sala de estar de la señora Hudson. -¿Pero qué…?

-Todo está más claro que el agua, Watson. –dijo Holmes, sentándose a su lado. –Ahora entiendo cómo fue que se desarrolló esta siniestra historia, y estoy muy contento de anunciar que ha llegado a su fin.

-Explíquese, Holmes.

-Todd trabajaba en el asilo de dementes cortándoles el cabello a las mujeres. Su primera víctima fue… -Holmes extrajo un mechón de cabello gris y sucio. –la pobre mujer pordiosera. Ésta vivió en el asilo Barker por un promedio de cinco años antes de escaparse, muy recientemente. Todd la siguió y le dio muerte. Cosa que repitió con la pobre Catherine. Y después…

-Con lady Melody. –dijo Watson, mostrándole el periódico. –Esta vez Lestrade estará en graves problemas. Por el momento arrestaron al cochero.

-Naturalmente, la familia requiere de un chivo expiatorio. –dijo Holmes. –Pero Todd está muerto. La cabellera que vimos sobre el mueble era de ella. La otra, sin duda, era de Catherine.

-Pero Holmes, eso aún no tiene razón.

-La brujería, Watson. Todd debió tener lazos con los gitanos, y, como bien sabes, algunos de ellos…

-Practican la brujería, sino es que todos. –dijo el doctor. –La luna menguante le dio la clave, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, Watson. Precisamente la luna me dio la clave. –dijo Holmes. –Así que… caso cerrado.

-Suena bien para mí. –deberíamos decirle a Lestrade. –dijo Watson, poniéndose de pie. Holmes, sin embargo, se quedó en su sitio.

-Watson… anoche…

-¿Qué?

-Anoche tuve… una alucinación extraña.

-¿Qué clase de alucinación?

-Creí haber visto a una mujer acompañándote. –explicó el detective. –Una mujer joven… me llamaba… parecía algo…

-¿Asustada? Tenía motivos. –dijo Watson. Holmes se volvió a él.

-¿No aluciné? ¿Había una mujer aquí? –el doctor asintió. -¿Quién?

-La señorita Longlake. Llegó antes que nosotros, buscándote. Quería saber cómo iba el caso, pero cuando te vio, prefirió olvidarlo por un momento. Debías lucir bastante mal, porque se puso pálida.

-Longlake… -Holmes asintió, contrariado. Había algo en su cara que lucía angustiado. -¿Jena Longlake?

-Sí, Holmes, ¿Qué otra Longlake…?

Pero lo demás no lo escuchó. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Jena Longlake había ido hasta Baker Street buscando respuestas… pero no las quiso… Jena fue la única que había aceptado sin miedo la existencia de su hermana… Watson se lo dijo… ¿cómo fue que llamó a eso?

Holmes no era capaz de recordar la palabra, pero era una palabra bonita… Bonita y triste… muy, muy triste…

-… y te dejó esto, me pidió que te la diera en cuanto mejoraras. –dijo Watson. Holmes salió de su ensimismamiento y tomó el pequeño sobre que Watson le tendía. Era una carta.

_Estimado señor Holmes:_

_No sabe cuánto le agradezco su gran esfuerzo en el caso de mi hermana, es para mi un gran consuelo ahora que ella se ha marchado. _

_Hace solo un día fue por su cuerpo a Scottland Yard. El policía que me atendió fue muy amable, y esta misma tarde la he enterrado con el dinero que pensaba darme. Ha estado muy solo el funeral, pues solo estuve yo y los dos enterradores, pero me ha parecido lo menos que podía hacer por ella. _

_Ahora le vuelvo a agradecer su labor y su sinceridad para conmigo, y también para decirle que, posiblemente, y dadas las circunstancias que están ocurriendo en mi familia (circunstancias demasiado especiales) es muy posible que pasado mañana me marche de Londres, de vuelta a Dorset._

_Sinceramente, su siempre amiga_

_Jena Longlake._

Holmes cerró en su puño la carta, y Watson lo miró con interés.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se marchará. –dijo Holmes. –Se irá de Londres, de vuelta a casa.

-Vaya… ¿y porqué?

-No lo dijo. Sólo quería escribirme para darme las gracias. –Holmes intentó sonreír con sorna, pero esta vez no pudo. Algo se lo impedía. Algo se agitaba inquieto en su conciencia, pero no daba con qué.

-Es una pena. Era una muchacha muy valiente. –dijo Watson. –Supongo que, ahora que Catherine falleció, ellos no quieren saber nada de las habladurías de la gente.

-Sí, quizá. –luego de eso, Holmes se encerró en un profundo silencio. Watson murmuró:

-Iré con Mary, la pobre debe de estar preocupada… -no hubo respuesta. –Iré ahora mismo… volveré… Volveré lo más pronto que pueda… -nada, el detective seguía con la mirada perdida. –Holmes… ¿escuchaste?

Hubo un chispazo de entendimiento en la mirada de Holmes, y asintió lentamente.

-Sí… bien.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Holmes hizo una breve visita a Scottland Yard, explicándole a Lestrade lo que había sucedido con los crímenes, y luego de eso estaba de vuelta en casa. Pasó la tarde solo, acompañado solamente por Gladstone, que le dirigía de cuando en cuando una mirada aburrida, como si también se sintiera internamente incómodo. Holmes seguía sin saber qué le estaba pasando, pero era una sensación bastante molesta, por no decir que dolorosa, sentir esa preocupación venida de quién sabe dónde y que lo agobiaba desde que leyó la carta de Longlake.

Por fin, cuando el reloj anunció las ocho en punto y el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazando con lluvia, Gladstone descansaba plácidamente en un rincón, dormido por un narcótico que Holmes le había administrado por simple curiosidad y aburrimiento, y Holmes estaba sobre su sofá tocando el violín, con los ojos cerrados.

Hubo un llamado a la puerta, y Holmes, sin interrumpir su concierto, dijo:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse.

-¿…Señor Holmes?

Holmes reconoció de inmediato la voz. Soltó su violín y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Jena Longlake, que llevaba un vestido de luto. Tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y sujetaba contra su pecho lo que parecía ser una rosa blanca. Se veía muy consternada.

-Señorita Longlake. –Holmes se puso de pie y le ofreció asiento. La joven dio un largo suspiro y se quitó el deslucido sobrero, dejando caer su cabello hasta los hombros. Definitivamente la muerte de su hermana estaba afectándole demasiado, pensó el detective.

Amablemente, Holmes le preguntó:

-Así que… se marcha. –ella asintió. -¿Con sus padres?

En ese momento, la joven dio un suspiro.

-Mi madre se suicidó, señor Holmes. La noche anterior al entierro de mi hermana. –Holmes frunció el seño. –No creo que haya soportado la idea de haber perdido a Catherine… y bueno… -agregó con la voz temblorosa. –Yo tampoco lo acepté. Hasta que la vi… -tragó saliva. –Gracias al cielo ella no la vio, sino, habría muerto en ése instante.

-Lo comprendo, señorita Longlake. –dijo Holmes. -¿Qué hay de su padre?

Esta vez, la voz de Jena se escuchó rencorosa.

-Se marchó. –dijo. –No tengo idea de hacia qué sitio. Solamente la noche del día que usted me contó sobre Catherine, él se marchó. Le dijo a mi madre… Le dijo que no tenía idea de cuándo volvería, que necesitaba viajar mucho… -Jena miró a Holmes. –Creo que él sospechaba algo.

-Sin duda alguna. –replicó el detective. Jena inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y preguntó:

-¿Y entonces? ¿Ha… logrado averiguar algo?

-Señorita Longlake, el asesino murió anoche. –Jena soltó un gemido. –Supongo que usted piensa que, de haber sabido su madre…

-O sea que pagó vida por vida. –sentenció Jena.

-No solo eso. –Holmes se acercó a ella. –Señorita Longlake, necesito explicarle algo, y le ruego que sea inteligente y no se deje quebrar por esto.

-¿Qué? –Jena lo miró con desconfianza. -¿Tan grave es?

Holmes asintió.

-Usted ha vivido en un engaño total. Toda su vida.

Jena movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No comprendo…

-Primero, sus padres le obligaron a negar a su hermana frente a las demás personas. –dijo Holmes. –Sin embargo, hay algo que ellos no le contaron.

-¿Qué?

-Se trata de otras dos familiares que ocultaron de su propio linaje. Es algo que, evidentemente, no me he molestado en explicar ni a Lestrade ni a nadie, así que le pido absoluta discreción.

-Yo… De acuerdo.

-Pues bien. –dijo Holmes, juntando las yemas de los dedos. –Los Longlake no son una familia muy particular de Dorset. Su madre, que en paz descanse, era la única Longlake real. Su padre, por otro lado…

-¿Qué ocurre con mi padre? –preguntó Jena.

-Él no es lo que se dice… un ciudadano corriente. –replicó Holmes. –Se trataba de un… un gitano.

Jena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Pero… pero… Yo creí que…

-El color oscuro en el pelo y en los ojos no abunda en Dorset, y como sé, su madre era una mujer de tez muy clara. En cambio, su padre tenía el cabello oscuro y la tez morena. –luego de una breve pausa, continuó. –Su padre desafió a su pueblo al contraer nupcias con una mujer común, y no solo eso, sino que adoptó su apellido como propio. Un gran error que Peter Todd decidió corregir.

-¿Peter… Peter Todd? –preguntó Jena, horrorizada.

-Así es. Él se encargó de hacer pagar a su padre el error cometido.

-¿Peter Todd era un gitano?

-No lo sé, para ser franco, pero utilizó artes gitanas para acabar con la vida no sólo de su hermana, sino también de su propia tía abuela. –hizo una pausa. –Así es, hubo una víctima anterior. Su nombre era Rachel Longlake, tía de su madre, una mujer que fue internada en el Asilo Barker hace ya algún tiempo, y que al ser descubierta por Todd no le quedó más remedio que fugarse y vivir como una pordiosera. Aún así, eso no la salvó de la muerte. Ninguna Longlake a la que Todd le cortara el pelo sobrevivió. Siguió su hermana, a quien también le cortó el cabello, aunque seguramente fue ella misma quien asistió a su peluquería sin sospechar de nada. Fue la próxima. Y la última, y la más interesante, la hija de lord Norrington.

-Pero… ella…

-Lo sé, es la única que no encaja. Pero el color de su pelo era idéntico. –explicó Holmes. –Así que, su tía abuela y su hermana pagaron el precio de ésa "maldición". Su padre se dio a la fuga, y su madre acabó con su propia vida, presa del pánico.

-Oh… -Jena cerró los ojos con un gesto de angustia. Holmes se sentó a su lado, mirando las lágrimas que caían por las marchitas mejillas de la joven.

-Me apena mucho haberle tenido que explicar todas esas cosas.

-O sea que… -lloró Jena. –me he quedado sola… ¡totalmente sola! –volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus manos, temblando mientras intentaba controlar el llanto. -¡Y… y pensar que ésa misma tarde…! ¡Yo fui con Todd, él me cortó el cabello! –se mordió los labios con rabia. -¡El infeliz que asesinó a mi hermana y a mi tía abuela, el que causó toda mi desgracia se atrevió a…!

-Comprendo. –dijo Holmes. Ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Jena se limpió con ira los ojos. –Supongo, pues, que usted se marchará a Dorset con otros familiares.

-No tengo más familiares. –dijo. –Iré a buscar un empleo, veré si puedo vivir en una posada… En Londres ya no queda nada para mí. Nada.

-¿Nada? –musitó Holmes, mirándola a los ojos. Jena asintió, decaída.

-Si usted hubiera perdido aquí a todos los seres que amaba, ¿qué haría? ¿Se quedaría aquí a mantener vivo un recuerdo tan doloroso?

Holmes no encontró una respuesta lógica para darle. La entendía. Nunca, luego de lo acontecido con Irene, se había atrevido a poner un pie fuera de Londres. Ahí se sentía a salvo de ésa memoria imposible… De ése tormento siniestro que tanto daño le había hecho…

Y cuando sintió la cálida mano de Jena apoyada sobre su cara, sintió que ése recuerdo había dejado de agonizar en su pecho, y que la herida estaba, por fin, cicatrizada. Algo en ésos ojos surtía un efecto más poderoso que el calor de una batalla, y más placentero que la cocaína (la cual ya no sabía en dónde la había dejado, pero no le importó).

-¿Usted también? –preguntó Jena.

-Sí.

Jena lo soltó. Parecía bastante desesperada. De pronto, una lágrima silenciosa cayó en su mejilla derecha, y Holmes sintió un escalofrío espantoso en su pecho.

-Señorita Longlake… -musitó.

-Señor Holmes. –dijo Jena con un tono de súplica en la voz. –No quiero irme.

-Ah… pues entonces no debería hacerlo.

Jena se rió con amargura.

-Si supiera la cantidad de cosas que quisiera hacer y que no debería…

-¿En serio? –preguntó Holmes. -¿Cómo cuáles?

-La primera, es marcharme de Londres. –dijo. –La segunda…

Con inocencia, Jena se inclinó hacia Holmes, con lo llorosos ojos cerrados, y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó. Por un momento, Holmes no supo qué hacer, impresionado por el repentino gesto de la joven, pero después, sin saber qué lo impulsaba exactamente, la rodeó con sus brazos y le respondió el beso con más intensidad.

Poco a poco, separaron sus labios. Jena tenía los ojos aún cerrados, pero ya no lloraba. Holmes la observaba con dulzura, sin saber qué podría pasar a continuación. Jena abrió los ojos, temblando como una niña pequeña, y musitó mitad triste, mitad emocionada:

-Sherlock…

El aludido la abrazó con fuerza. Jena apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Holmes, dando un largo y ahogado suspiro. Holmes apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Jena, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por ésa sensación de paz que lo llenaba.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ya no se sentía tan solo.


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPÍTULO 7: UN PEQUEÑO ERROR_

Cuando Watson regresó a Baker Street, se sorprendió al descubrir a Sherlock, apoyado sobre la ventana que daba a la calle con un gesto contrariado.

-Holmes. –le llamó. -¿Estás bien?

Éste no le contestó de inmediato. Estaba repasando mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo, desde la noche anterior.

Aquélla mañana, muy temprano, Jena Longlake había vuelto al 221B, con la intención de despedirse de Holmes. Aún llevaba su vestido de luto, pero su cara estaba más pálida que nunca. Parecía haber perdido algo de fuerza.

-Señorita Longlake. –había saludado Holmes, mirando el aspecto demacrado de la joven. Ella levantó la mirada con mucha dificultad; no mentía su cara, la verdad es que se notaba que había pasado la noche entera llorando.

-Buen día, señor Holmes. –musitó con dificultad. –Lamento mucho venir a… importunarlo otra vez.

-Descuide, señorita Longlake. –dijo Holmes. -¿Ocurre algo?

Por toda respuesta, Jena suspiró.

-Sólo he venido a despedirme.

Aquéllas palabras tan simples habían, increíblemente, abierto una brecha enorme entre ella y Sherlock, quien la miraba como si no pudiera comprender el motivo de su marcha. Se armó de valor y replicó:

-Señorita Longlake, no quisiera importunar su viaje, pero debo advertirle que no importa cuán lejos viaje uno. Hay cosas que persiguen a uno siempre, a donde quiera que vaya.

-¿A usted lo persiguen los fantasma del pasado, señor Holmes? –preguntó Jena. Holmes asintió. –Y… ¿cómo hace para desaparecerlos en momentos de necesidad?

-No lo sé. –admitió él. –Supongo que hay cosas en la vida que nos hacen… olvidar.

Jena sonrió, con las mejillas encendidas. Por un momento Holmes pensó que estaba contenta, o al menos tranquila, pero había algo triste en su mirada que delataba su dolor.

-Como sea, señor Holmes, me marcho. –hizo una breve inclinación y se dirigió a la puerta. Extendió una mano para abrir, pero alguien la sujetó a ella con la otra mano. Holmes estaba reteniéndola. Ella lo miró con pesadumbre.

-No tienes porqué hacer esto, Jena. –dijo.

La joven se ruborizó, y al instante comenzó a temblar.

-No es a los fantasmas a quienes temo. –explicó. –Es al recuerdo de los vivos el que me obliga a marcharme.

Ahora todo estaba claro.

-Pero… -dijo Holmes.

-Sherlock. –murmuró Jena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del detective y por un momento, parecía que iba a besarlo otra vez. Pero entonces se contuvo y volvió a abrir la puerta. Holmes la tomó del brazo.

-Jena… por favor…

Ella se debatía internamente. Sus ojos brillaban por el llanto, y entonces separó los labios.

-Sherlock… -con una sacudida, se liberó de su mano. -¡Por favor, no sigas!

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, mientras Holmes la llamaba:

-¿Jena? ¡Jena!

Cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana, y desde ahí vio partir a la joven. Ella seguía llorando, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta ni por un segundo. Holmes se quedo ahí, en la ventana, hasta que la silueta de Jena desapareció en la distancia.

Por fin, abrió la boca y dijo con un tono de voz frío:

-Jena Longlake se ha ido.

Watson se acercó a su amigo, como si por fin hubiera comprendido su actitud. Le apretó un hombro en señal de lástima, y luego lo dejó solo.

Nuevamente, había sucedido. Aquello era justamente lo que Holmes sabía que sería su destino. Jena, al igual que Violet Hunter, al igual que Irene Adler, era "lo que pudo haber sido, y no fue".

Y con esos amargos pensamientos, Holmes se encerró en un brusco silencio el resto del día.

Aquélla mañana, Watson pasó su tiempo releyendo las noticias del periódico. La señora Hudson, mientras tanto, lo observaba de reojo; parecía molesta.

-¿Ocurre algo, señora Hudson? –preguntó por fin el doctor.

La mujer echó una mirada de soslayo al piso superior y dijo:

-Me parece tan extraño el silencio que hay en el piso de arriba… ¿Acaso Holmes está enfermo?

-¿Enfermo? –Watson soltó una débil risa. –Estará bien, solo que…

-Solo que…

Con un suspiro, el doctor replicó:

-Es solo que… este ha sido su primer caso en que sale confundido y… y quizá hasta desairado.

-¡Desairado! ¡Ja! –dijo la señora Hudson con sorna. –Por todos los cielos, doctor, usted y yo sabemos que ese hombre no es capaz de expresar una emoción humana como se debe. Solo los que tienen corazón sienten dolor.

Watson se enfrascó nuevamente en la lectura del periódico, pensando… Holmes tenía corazón… él lo sabía… y Jena Longlake también lo sabía…

-Sabe algo, señora Hudson… quizá… es que Holmes ha escondido su corazón muy bien. –musitó.

Y es que así era. Siguió leyendo, sin querer recordar ese acontecimiento trágico que hundió a Holmes en aquella repentina frialdad jamás antes conocida.

Holmes seguía en la habitación. Gladstone daba vueltas a su alrededor, olfateando sus manos que descansaban sobre las rodillas, mientras miraba intensamente el pálido cielo de Londres. Sus ojos grises se cerraron firmemente mientras recordaba, como proveniente de una pesadilla, el día aquél…

_-¡Irene! –había gritado Holmes. Irene Adler, aquella mujer hermosa y valiente, estaba de pie en medio de dos muertes: el vacío y el fuego. Aquél había sido su último caso, buscando a un misterioso ladrón que había destruido sus propias escenas del crimen usando el fuego. _

_-¡Sherlock! –había gritado ella, mirando a través del muro de fuego que amenazaba con seguir su irremediable camino. Decidió caminar por el borde del alto edificio, de manera segura, para no sucumbir ante las llamas. Pero un tobillo le falló, y de pronto, estaba en caída libre hacia el suelo de piedra, veinte metros más allá del techo. Holmes solamente pudo ver su silueta descendiendo._

_-¡Irene! –bramó, horrorizado. Acto seguido había bajado del techo de la misma forma en que habían subido, lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas entumecidas por el miedo. Por fin, llegó a tierra firme, sano y salvo._

_No le costó dar con ella. Estaba tendida boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz. Sherlock le había dado la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con una boca que ya no hablaría, y un corazón que no latiría nunca más._

_La apretó contra su pecho, sin poder derramar una sola lágrima siquiera, mientras temblaba de ira y de dolor, en medio de ésa fría calle donde Irene Adler había perdido la vida. Y donde Holmes había perdido toda esperanza._

Como asaltado por un sueño, Holmes regresó a la Tierra. De su mente se borró el recuerdo de Irene, y se quedó mirando a Gladstone que seguía olfateando por toda la habitación. Pesadamente, se dio la vuelta y vio el reloj; marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Ya era muy tarde… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había marchado Watson, y Jena, y todo?

Lentamente, como si le costara trabajo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, caminando escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina. Se sentó en una silla y tomó el periódico que Watson había estado leyendo aquélla mañana. Lo hojeó sin gran interés, solo por el gusto de tener la cabeza ocupada en algo que no fuera aquél caso.

Y entonces, se volvió unas hojas más. Había un artículo que leyó sin prestarle mucha atención, pero de la nada, su rostro había adquirido una palidez imposible.

A los pies de las escaleras, el doctor Watson despedía a uno de sus clientes con aquélla apacible sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como un médico confiable.

-Nos vemos en una semana, señor Brian. –dijo a un anciano bien vestido que salía por la puerta. Fue cuando Holmes echó a correr escaleras arriba, arrollando al doctor.

-¡Holmes! –gritó Watson. -¿Qué demonios…?

Holmes cerró la puerta de su habitación con un furioso golpe. Watson resopló y fue tras él. Lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo de la habitación revolviendo un montón de objetos, y de pronto, se había quedado estático.

-Holmes… -musitó Watson, acercándose a él. Lo vio sujetando el diario con una mano y una cuerda oscura y retorcida en la otra. –Holmes…

-¿Leíste el encabezado? –le preguntó el detective.

-Sí.

-¿Viste la fotografía?

-Sí… es de lady Melody… -Watson tragó saliva y añadió: -Es una fotografía de… de ella en… en el funeral…

-¿No notaste algo extraño en la fotografía? –preguntó Holmes. El doctor negó. –Vuélvela a mirar.

Watson le echó un vistazo a la fotografía de la joven noble que parecía dormir en su ataúd. Iba hermosamente vestida y con el cabello…

Watson miró a Holmes, que se había dado la vuelta, mostrándole lo que el doctor había tomado por una cuerda. Era un mechón de cabello, de los que Holmes había arrancado de la peluquería de Todd.

-A lady Melody no le cortaron el cabello… no lo suficiente como para haber hecho esa cabellera…

-Pero… pero el color…

-No es el color el verdadero patrón, Watson, sino quien porta el cabello. –dijo Holmes. Watson parecía no entender aún.

-¿Qué?

-Tres cabelleras, dos mujeres. –dijo Holmes. -¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-… No…

-Significa que Todd no es el verdadero asesino.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Holmes…!

-Todd asesinó a Lady Melody, pero solamente a ella. –dijo Holmes, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y quién más pudo haber hecho tal cosa? –dijo Watson mientras el detective, velozmente, tomaba su abrigo y su sombrero.

-Sé algo más. Una información que pasé por alto. Ya no hay tiempo para más explicaciones, Watson, debemos irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Pero a dónde?

Sin dar respuesta, Holmes salió de la habitación con un gesto de angustia. Watson lo siguió.

Ambos tomaron un coche que los llevó hasta el Asilo Barker. Holmes le dio a Watson que esperara en la puerta, y entró a toda velocidad. No tardó más de un par de minutos, y al hacerlo, le musitó al doctor, lleno de premura:

-Debemos ir a Scotland Yard ahora mismo.

-Pero Holmes…

-¡Vamos, Watson! –le dijo mientras el cochero ponía en marcha al caballo. –He cometido un error grave, y si no hago algo en menos de veinticuatro horas, algo horrendo sucederá.

Llegaron a Scotland Yard, donde encontraron a Lestrade muy ocupado escuchando a un cochero que se veía angustiado.

-¡No he sabido ni cómo…! –bramaba el hombre.

-¡Lestrade! –saludó Holmes. –Bonita noche, ¿no?

-Bastante bonita. –dijo Lestrade con sarcasmo. -¿Ahora qué, Holmes? ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara alguna estupidez que hayas hecho tú en el caso? Porque ya tengo bastantes problemas acá como para que vengas a molestarme.

-¿Problemas? Te daré un problema mayor, Lestrade. –dijo Holmes.

-Un segundo. –musitó el inspector exasperado, volviéndose al cochero. –¿Y cómo dice que se llamaba?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solamente vi cuando se la llevaron! ¡Dejó tras de sí esto! –y le mostró un objeto pequeño. Holmes palideció de golpe, y Watson no pudo entender cómo un simple collar de aspecto corriente podía asustarlo así.

-Lestrade, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho el cochero? –preguntó el detective.

-¿Te importa tanto?

-Dímelo.

Lestrade torció los labios.

-Nada importante. Dice que raptaron a una joven que llevaba hace un par de horas a la estación de tren.

-¡Se veía tan consternada! –replicó el cochero. -¡Entonces apareció este… este carruaje que nos cerró el paso y tres hombres saltaron de él y me atacaron! ¡Se llevaron a la señorita, lo sé porque cuando desperté, sólo estaban sus pertenencias! ¡Le arrancaron esto del cuello!

Holmes miró primero a Watson, luego a Lestrade, y dijo:

-Entiendo… Vámonos, Watson.

-Pero Holmes, ¿qué…?

-Dije que nos vamos. –replicó y lo sacó a jalones del edificio. Ya afuera, el doctor bramó muy descontento:

-¡Maldita sea contigo, Holmes! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Te diré qué me pasa. –dijo el otro con tono serio. –Accidentalmente he condenado a alguien a muerte por mi idiotez. El cabello en el salón de Todd no era de lady Melody, sino de la tercera víctima, que aún no era asesinada.

-¿Te refieres acaso a…?

-Jena Longlake.

-¿Y dónde estarán ahora? –preguntó Watson. Holmes miró al cielo, donde la luna llena se desdibujaba por las nubes y la niebla.

-Sé dónde están. Vamos.


	8. Chapter 8

_CAPÍTULO 8: RESCATE A MEDIANOCHE_

Con cierta dificultad, logró levantar los párpados. Se sentía incómoda estando boca arriba sobre un objeto frío y duro, y se le ocurrió que seguía inconsciente en el piso. Pero cuando percibió la presión en las muñecas y en los tobillos, se dio cuenta que en realidad, estaba atada a una mesa.

Miró horrorizada ya a un lado, ya a otro. Estaba en una habitación pequeña que no pudo reconocer, rodeada de objetos extraños; frente a ella, había tres cabelleras, y reconoció con espanto la cabellera de su hermana, Catherine, y la suya propia.

Jadeando, Jena buscó alguna manera de zafarse de las ligaduras, y con tanto forcejeo no notó que no estaba sola.

-Señorita Longlake. –musitó una horrible voz ronca. La joven dejó de pelear con las cuerdas y miró a su lado derecho, palideciendo de terror.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó en voz baja.

-No importa en lo más mínimo quién soy yo. –dijo la voz nuevamente. –Resulta más importante lo que tú eres.

Una silueta alta y oscura se acercó a ella. Jena dio un respingo al reconocer el rostro del hombre.

-¿Usted? –musitó.

-Veo que sabes quién soy, muchacha. –dijo el hombre. Hubo un súbito silencio, en el que solamente se escuchó un golpe sordo, como si jugaran con algo en las manos. Reuniendo el valor que le quedaba, Jena preguntó:

-¿Va a matarme?

Una fría carcajada resonó por la habitación como toda respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré, jovencita! –explicó el otro. –Pero no temas. No tendrás que pasar por lo mismo que tu hermana… que tu tía… -hubo un tintineo extraño, y Jena no despegaba sus ojos del hombre. –No… tú… pasarás por algo… mucho peor…

Se inclinó frente a su cara, tomándole el rostro con una férrea mano, y con la otra sostenía un objeto al que Jena parecía tenerle profundo pavor.

-Abre la boca… -le ordenó el extraño. Jena se mantuvo con los dientes apretados. -¡Que la abras, te digo!

-¡No! –con un brusco golpe de la cabeza, Jena le hizo soltar el objeto al asesino, el cual rebotó contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos y derramando todo su mortal contenido en el suelo.

El gesto enardeció al hombre.

-¡Maldita…!

Se abalanzó sobre ella. Jena forcejeó mientras gritaba, intentando quitarse de encima aquélla mole que intentaba matarla. Tal era la pelea que ninguno de los dos escuchó los golpes afuera de la habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sherlock Holmes y Watson estaban de pie, entrando a la habitación. Watson apuntaba al desconocido con un revólver, y Sherlock sostenía en alto un bastón.

-¡Quieto! –ordenó Watson. Es desconocido se dio la vuelta, revelando el rostro aterrorizado de Jena, a la cual mantenía sujeta de la quijada, mientras con la otra mano enarbolaba un cuchillo.

Watson no pudo evitar demostrar su desconcierto.

-Wood… -musitó. El hombre, el dueño del Asilo Barker, asintió lentamente.

-Veo que se han tardado un poco en darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Solo unos pocos días. –afirmó Holmes, que medio miraba a Jena, que gemía sobre la mesa. –Hubo un pequeño error de cálculo que me apresuraré a arreglar.

Wood sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Cómo diablos han dado conmigo, Holmes?

Por toda respuesta, el detective extrajo un retrato que, al verlo, Wood palideció.

-Lo saqué de su oficina esta misma noche, lo había visto en su oficina junto con ése encantador broche en forma de luna menguante. Una marca muy particular para un hombre como usted. Pasé por lato la posibilidad de que existiera una… esposa.

Watson y Jena miraron a Holmes con gran interés, mientras Wood perdía color en las mejillas a cada momento.

-Así es. –dijo el detective. –Su esposa, una gitana, tal y como lo era el señor Longlake, quien aceptó el apellido de su mujer. Su esposa hizo lo mismo con usted, Wood. Pero no contó con que ella había tenido un conflicto anterior con Longlake. Había intentado embrujar a su familia como pago por haberse desprendido tan tranquilamente de su comunidad y, cuando ella hizo lo mismo, cayó enferma. Creyendo que era el precio que debía pagar por haberse casado con usted, ella le contó antes de morir lo que había ocurrido con los Longlake, y le pidió llevar a cabo un ritual muy particular como modo de venganza. Empezaron con la tía lunática, la presa más fácil y que ya estaba en su poder. Todd fue un participante accidental, usted hizo un trato con él para que cortara el cabello a las mujeres de la familia; en su locura, la vieja Longlake presintió el peligro y huyó para salvarse, pero usted dio con ella y la asesinó. Después, claro, fue Catherine Longlake la próxima, quien también cometió el triste error de cortarse el cabello con Todd, y al poco tiempo, también murió.

-¿Porqué no me detuvo entonces? –preguntó Wood.

-Había un hueco informal en el patrón. Al final apareció una tercera cabellera con las características de la familia Longlake y una dama muerta que se salió del patrón. Todd la mató simplemente por el gusto de sentirse tan poderoso como usted; pero la cabellera pertenecía a Jena, la última víctima. Usted decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y seguirla para poder atraparla y terminar con lo que empezó. Simple y llano. –agregó con felicidad. –Debo reconocer que la joven señorita Longlake hizo bien en explicarme la situación, de otro modo habría un asesinato más esta noche.

Wood parecía al borde del colapso, y Watson no relajaba ni por un segundo el brazo con el que tomaba el arma. Al fin, Wood musitó:

-Ella reconoció su error… no me culpaba por ello, claro… pero ésa Longlake había cometido un crimen… Ella debió unirse a los gitanos, nunca a la inversa… Y fue así como mi preciosa Rubí se culpó a sí misma de su momento de debilidad. Pero yo lo supe… supe que los Longlake fueron los causantes de su desgracia… ¡hasta el padre de ésta criatura lo sabe! –añadió. –Abandonó a su esposa y a su querida niña para salvar su pellejo… Pero no importa… la maldición no es de él, sino de ella…

-Lo puedo ver. –dijo Holmes.

-¡Señor Holmes! –chilló Jena, y Wood le oprimió la quijada con tal fuerza que le arrancó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Cállate, maldita! –le ordenó.

Watson avanzó, con el revólver en alto, y Wood le colocó el cuchillo a Jena sobre el cuello, y bramó:

-¡Un paso más, doctor, y la pobrecita Longlake se va al infierno!

La situación estaba muy tensa. Jena respiraba irregularmente y parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso. Holmes notó que estaba más pálida que nunca, pero no era señal solamente del estrés.

-¿La ha drogado con algo para traerla hasta aquí? –le cuestionó a Wood.

-Pues sí. –dijo. –Una planta bastante curiosa que induce a un sueño profundo.

-Y muy violento. –dijo Holmes. –Al parecer se ha excedido un poco.

-¿Le importa tanto? –preguntó Wood.

Ésa pregunta pareció flotar en el aire por varios segundos. Los ojos de Jena se encontraron con los de Holmes, como si un rayo de entendimiento los hubiera cruzado. Watson notó aquéllas miradas, y también sintió un escalofrío en su interior. Verdaderamente, sí le importaba. Y mucho.

-Bueno… -agregó Wood. -¿Listos para el gran final? –apoyó el filo del cuchillo sobre el cuello de Jena, y se preparó para cortarla. La joven cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio.

Lo próximo que pasó fue confuso. Hubo un golpe, un grito, un forcejeo, y entonces, Holmes estaba peleando a golpe limpio contra Wood. Watson se había abalanzado sobre él en un instante de distracción y le había hincado el cañón del revólver en el costado, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, con el cual ahora estaba cortando las ligas que sujetaban a Jena.

-Tranquila, señorita Longlake. –le dijo el doctor.

Holmes y Wood peleaban fieramente no muy lejos de ellos. Cuando la última soga cayó, Holmes salió despedido a la pared, con el rostro manchado de sangre y mirando a Wood.

Hubo un segundo golpe, y esta vez fue Wood quien rebotó violentamente contra el piso. Se quedó tendido boca abajo, y Holmes se acercó solo lo suficiente como para mirarlo.

Watson, que estaba intentando atender a Jena, la oyó gritar:

-¡Holmes!

Justo a tiempo, Holmes había saltado para esquivar el golpe traicionero de Wood, que empuñaba una pequeña navaja. Con un elegante giro, el hombre atacó a Watson, quien intentó proteger a Jena sin éxito alguno. Tanto el detective como su compañero fueron a dar al suelo.

-¡Se los advertí! –dijo Wood. Tras él, Jena corría al lado de los dos caídos, pero Wood fue más rápido. Dándose la vuelta, alcanzó a la joven y le pasó el filo de la navaja cerca del rostro.

-¡Jena! –exclamó Holmes. La joven se llevó las manos a la garganta, con los ojos horrorizados, y cayó de rodillas.

Watson salió despedido hacia ella. Wood intentó herirlo también, pero Holmes ya le había atestado un golpe en la frente, obligándolo a soltar la navaja. El hombre cayó al suelo con la mirada desenfocada, y se arrancó de la camiseta el broche con forma de luna menguante, temblando.

Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Holmes, intentando hundirle el broche en el pecho. Holmes le sujetó la muñeca con ambas manos, obligándolo a dar la vuelta. Entonces, cuando Wood quiso acercarse más, abrió los ojos, desconcertado, y miró a su pecho. Se había clavado él mismo el broche justo sobre el corazón.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Holmes, y luego, cayó de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos.

Holmes se puso de pie, cansado y lastimado, pero victorioso nuevamente. El reloj marcaba ya la medianoche. El caso estaba cerrado.

Entonces reaccionó al escuchar a Watson llamarlo:

-¡Holmes!

El detective se acercó a su compañero, quien estaba atendiendo a Jena. Tenía el cuello manchado de sangre, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Watson. –dijo Holmes.

-Está bien. –le aseguró. –No morirá. La herida ha sido demasiado superficial.

Jena tenía los ojos entrecerrados y temblaba. Holmes se acercó a ella, mirándola intensamente. Ella extendió suavemente una mano en dirección al detective, el cual la sujetó delicadamente. Jena sonrió con dificultad, y luego se desvaneció, cansada por tantas emociones.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el cual Watson observó la significativa mirada de Holmes. Después el silencio se quebró al escuchar pasos en el exterior. Por fin, Lestrade y sus hombres habían llegado.

El primero en entrar fue el inspector, seguido de cerca por Clark. Al ver las señales de lucha en la habitación y el cadáver de Wood en el suelo, musitó:

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Lestrade. –dijo Watson. –Tenemos que llevar a esta joven al hospital.

Con la ayuda de Clark, Watson se llevó a Jena de la habitación. Holmes permaneció ahí mirando el rostro desconcertado de Lestrade.

-Pues, como le había dicho antes, inspector, -dijo él antes de retirarse. –había algo de magia en todo esto.

Dicho eso, salió de la peluquería.


	9. Chapter 9

_CAPÍTULO 9: DESPEDIDA_

La mañana había empezado un poco mal para Watson. Había salido con Mary para un desayuno y al volver, descubrió que Gladstone estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación de Holmes sin dar señales de vida.

-¡Holmes! –bramó. Su colega, que dormía plácidamente en un nido de mantas al lado del sofá y rodeado con viejos periódicos, dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos y al ver al enfurecido doctor sonrió.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya es de día, Watson?

-Holmes… ¿qué diablos es eso? –preguntó Watson, señalando a su cachorro.

El detective se incorporó con lentitud, examinando de lejos el sitio que Watson señalaba, y musitó:

-Pues a juzgar por su aspecto, color, tamaño y forma, me temo que eso es un bulldog muy pequeño y con dueño, dado que en el cuello lleva un collar con una placa que, seguramente, tendrá escrito el nombre de la persona que lo adquirió.

-Muy gracioso, Holmes. –agregó Watson, inclinándose para examinar al perro. Holmes rondaba a su lado con evidente interés. Desde dos semanas atrás parecía haber perdido algunas luces, pero al mismo tiempo parecía avispado.

-Holmes, quisiera saber qué demonios le has dado. –preguntó Watson.

-Un tranquilizante, supresor de nervios, similar al utilizado por nuestro querido doctor Wood. –dijo Holmes. –Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con eso?

-Si leyeras los periódicos, lo sabrías.

-Y los leería si tú no los utilizaras como excusado para tu mascota.

-Si no los uso como excusado, la señora Hudson enloquecerá.

-¿Y de veras importa tanto lo que diga Nanny?

-Olvídalo, Holmes.

Watson se quedó ahí acariciando a su dormido cachorro, y Holmes aprovechó para tomar el periódico de ésa mañana (que Watson había dejado sobre el sofá) y revisó minuciosamente las páginas.

-Ah. –dijo con orgullo. –Por fin, Lestrade ha decidido cerrar el caso… -miró detenidamente y arqueó las cejas. –Válgame, ¿es noviembre ya?

-Desde hace un par de días, sí. –Watson se incorporó.

-Se han tardado mucho en darlo por concluido. –suspiró Holmes. –Supongo que, como siempre, Lestrade ha decidido darse sus minutos de gloria y así es como explicó tan detalladamente los sucesos anteriores.

-Típico de la Scottland Yard. –sentenció Watson. Holmes siguió hojeando sin mucho interés las páginas. –Por cierto, Mary y yo saldremos esta noche a cenar. Si para esas horas Gladstone ya está despierto, por favor, no lo envenenes con alguna otra de tus tonterías, ¿quieres?

Holmes no contestó. Se puso de pie, soltando el periódico y bostezó.

-Sabes, estoy algo hambriento. Dile a Nanny que requiero de al menos dos raciones de desayuno y… que no pienso bajar.

Watson puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación. Holmes tomó su violín y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana en su sofá preferido, sin prestarle mucha atención a la acompasada respiración de Gladstone.

La puerta se abrió. Holmes no dejó de tocar su violín y musitó:

-Ponga la bandeja sobre la mesa, señora Hudson, y por favor no intente retirar los calcetines de la chimenea, están en su lugar correcto.

Hubo unos débiles pasos, y entonces una voz débil dijo:

-Buen día, señor Holmes.

El detective dejó de arañar las cuerdas y se dio lentamente la vuelta. No era la señora Hudson quien le hablaba, sino Jena Longlake. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul de viaje y se había quitado el sombrero de la cabeza. En el cuello aún era visible la pálida cicatriz de su terrible encuentro con la muerte.

-Señorita Longlake. –Holmes se puso de pie. -¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Para nada, señor Holmes. –replicó Jena. –Solo he venido a… despedirme. –se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Gladstone. –Yo… vengo del cementerio. Fui a visitar a mi madre y a Catherine. –tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza.

-Así que aún las extraña. –dijo Holmes.

-Demasiado. –Jena suspiró. –Mi madre no pudo evitar sentir… rencor por Catherine. Tenía todas sus esperanzas depositadas en ella… pero la quería. Mucho.

-Mas no tanto como usted. –dijo el detective seriamente. –En escala, puede decirse que su padre, su madre y finalmente usted fueron los únicos que la querían, de menor a mayor grado. Lo que usted hizo puede considerarse imprudente, peligroso, incluso incorrecto, pero lo hizo… ¿porqué?

Jena sonrió vivamente.

-Supongo que por la misma razón por la que he venido, señor Holmes. Porque es lo justo y lo que quiero hacer.

Holmes asintió lentamente, mirando a Jena a través de las yemas de sus dedos. La joven dirigió su mirada a él, y musitó:

-Me iré de Londres de vuelta a casa. Ahí laboraré en una casa de huérfanos.

-¿Es definitivo?

-Supongo que sí. –Jena suspiró. –No existe absolutamente nada en Londres que pueda detenerme. O, quizá… -dirigió su mirada al detective, que dejó de jugar con sus dedos y la observó fijamente.

Jena desvió la mirada, y luego se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a Holmes. Éste se puso de pie, y quedaron frente a frente.

-Espero sinceramente, señorita Longlake, que un futuro mejor brille para usted allá en sus tierras.

-Gracias por eso, señor Holmes. Pero le debo confesar que… aún tengo miedo.

-¿De los fantasmas?

-Así es. Hay miles de fantasmas, algunos… algunos me aterran más que otros. –Jena se mordió los labios con vergüenza.

-¿Qué clase de fantasmas? –preguntó Holmes. Jena lo miró a los ojos, con un dejo de súplica en la mirada, y acercó su rostro al de él. Justo cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse, Holmes desvió la vista, y Jena ocultó su cara en el pecho de él, avergonzada. Holmes decidió ser compasivo con la pobre joven, y la rodeó silenciosamente con un brazo. Temió que llorara, pero solamente estaba ahí, silenciosamente. Ella levantó su mirada, tristemente.

-Lamento mucho, señorita Longlake, que en Londres no halla razón alguna para que se quede.

-Yo más que usted, señor Holmes. –Jena apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del detective. –Sherlock… -parpadeó levemente, y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. -¿De verdad no hay nada? ¿Ni lo más mínimo?

-Me temo que no.

-Pero… la otra vez… ¿Qué fue eso?

-Pues… siguiendo la línea, creo que usted comprenderá que ni siquiera la persona más fría del mundo puede negar un poco de calor. Mucho menos un calor proveniente de alguien que sabe que el amor no es una cosa puramente física ni infantil.

Jena se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

-Entonces no tengo esperanza alguna, ¿cierto?

Holmes negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando con ojos de pesar a la joven. Una segunda lágrima amenazaba con caer, pero ella la limpió con el dorso de su mano, y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Entonces… gracias por todo, señor Holmes, por todo.

-De nada, señorita Longlake. –Holmes le besó la mano, y Jena tuvo que apartar la vista porque los ojos le brillaban. –Que tenga un buen viaje.

-Adiós, señor Holmes. –Jena se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, donde había dejado sus maletas. Abrió la puerta, las tomó, y salió para no volver.

Holmes se quedó ahí, estático, pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado. Fue cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Watson apareció.

-Acabo de ver a la señorita Longlake. Parecía algo deprimida. ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada, Watson, solo que ha sufrido su primera decepción amorosa. Pero es muy fuerte, pronto se recuperará. –dijo Holmes con aplomo.

-¿Decepción…?

-Naturalmente. Es joven y valiente. Tendrá cientos de oportunidades allá donde vaya. –Sherlock encendió su pipa y dio un largo suspiro. Watson deseaba saber algo más, pero de pronto, encontró a Gladstone despertando de su profunda anestesia. Miraba con cierto rencor a Holmes, pero al mismo tiempo parecía más interesado en rascarse las pulgas antes de caminar torpemente al lado de Watson.

-En fin, espero que Nanny no se tarde mucho con el desayuno, muero de hambre.

Watson puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no puedes comportarte de una manera más humana?

Sherlock sonrió con burla, y respondió:

-Watson, la última vez que me comporté de ésa manera fue hace unos cinco minutos. Juro que no volveré a hacerlo mientras viva.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando la ventana, con un gesto de triunfo luego de haber terminado exitosamente un nuevo caso.

FIN


End file.
